Insana tentación
by Souhatier
Summary: AU.LEMMON. Te "mudas" a casa de unos desconocidos, y lo peor es que su hijo mayor es un engreído y un idiota, pero es él; Vegeta Ouji. Y quizás no puedas resistir a caer en la tentación... [Anteriormente: Alas, cambiada la inf.]
1. I Deseo de Libertad

_¡Hola Hoy vengo con una nueva historia, y no se preocupen, actualizaré todos los capítulos que me faltan de otros ics entre hoy y mañana, no se preocupen (: ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

><p>La joven suspiró, tratando de que nadie la oyera en sus propios pensamientos. — Cómo me gustaría ser tan famosa como ellos. — Comentó la joven, que tenía una belleza exótica, de cabellos y ojos azul profundo, capaces de hipnotizar a cualquiera. Con su dedo, rozaba, en la revista, las caras de los famosos Briefs. ¡Inventaron las cápsulas! Era increíble. Y ella estaba encerrada en su miseria, tratando de no suicidarse día a día.<p>

Cuando la descubrieron, casi preferiría no haberlo hecho. Oyó un grito desde el piso de abajo: — ¡Bulma, cielo, se te hace tarde para tu primer día! — Gritó su madre, una mujer que no sobrepasaba los 40, de pelo negro y ojos marrones. _Parece que hoy está de buen humor_, pensó la chica; Bulma. Dejando la revista en la cama, se vistió lentamente, como hacía normalmente, a pesar de los gritos de su madre. Después, se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta, y bajó por las escaleras. Su madre intentó sonreír. — B-Bulma. — Dijo, con un tic en la ceja. — Llegas 30 segundos tarde a desayunar. — La chica puso mala cara, e intentó llevar la calma, como siempre. No quería hacer enfadar a su madre. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, que la calmó inmediatamente. — Bueno, aquí tienes el desayuno. Voy a trabajar. — Le dijo, como siempre. Una vida monótona para ella. Cogió el maletín de trabajo, y se fue. La peliazul quedó sola en casa, como siempre en los desayunos.

Se tomó su tiempo, dado que esa era una de las pocas veces que no estaba su padre por allí para vigilarla. Pero tampoco quería llegar tarde, así que después de comerse sus tostadas, cogió un bolso con un bloc de notas para algún apunte, y salió por la puerta.

Ese era su último año en la Preparatoria; tenía 17. No era su primera día en aquella escuela, pero sí su primer día de su último año. Sonaba irónico. No era popular, más que nada porque no quería llamar la atención. Ella quería, pero no le estaba permitido. Su libertad estaba restringida, pero cuando termine la Preparatoria, piensa marcharse. Cumplirá los 18, y se largará de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Pero hasta entonces, su vida era así de sencilla. Miró el reloj; mierda, se le estaba haciendo tarde. Esa era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que usaba la moto encapsulada. _Te quiero, pequeña. _Recordó esas palabras y se subió a la moto. No sabe quién se las dijo, sin embargo, siempre le daban ánimos para seguir adelante. Incluso aquella vez hace tres años.

Sacudió su cabeza, y subió a la moto con rapidez. Encendió el motor, y prácticamente voló hacia la Orange Star High School, su preparatoria. Dijeron que hoy llegaría un grupo muy extraño de personas, pero como eran millonarios, no se extrañaba de que fueran el hablar de todos. Al bajar, encapsuló su moto y se apresuró a llegar a su primera clase, biología. Como era el primer día, no daban clase. Eso lo sabía más que sobrado. Al llegar a clase, vio como todos la observaban, detrás estaba su profesor. Se sentó en las primeras filas mientras su profesor se presentaba ante los alumnos. — Bueno, mocosos. Soy Piccolo, profesor de biología. Me trataréis con respeto, porque si no las tendréis buena cuando vayáis a mi despacho. — Algunos tragaron saliva. Si bien, quien entra a su despacho nunca vuelve a hablar de ello, era traumatizante.

Abrieron la puerta sigilosamente y hasta incluso Bulma se sorprendió de que alguien llegara tarde. — H-Hola. — Habló una chica de pelo negro. Estaba acompañada de otros dos tipos detrás; uno de mediana estatura, que sin embargo era más alto que Bulma y otro con el pelo en forma de palmera. Los tres tenían el cabello negro, y los ojos negros. ¿Serían los nuevos?

Piccolo alzó una ceja: — ¿Los nuevos? — Dos de ellos asintieron, el otro solo bufó. — Los Oujis. — Afirmó, pero la pelinegra negó.

— ¡N-no! Yo soy Milk Ox. — Respondió, y el hombre raro asintió, apuntándolo en la lista.

— Siéntense en las primeras filas, junto a la tipa rara de azul.

_¿Me acaba de llamar rarita? _Preguntó en su mente. La chica de cabellos negros se sentó justo a su derecha, sonriente. — Hola. Soy Milk, aunque creo que ya lo sabes. — Se rió un poco. — ¿Y tú eres?

Bulma se sorprendió por su simpatía. — Bulma... Bulma White. — Le dijo. Intentó ser algo simpática.

Milk sonrió, y sacó su bloc de notas. _Vaya, viene preparada, _pensó.

Y se pusieron a escribir un par de cosas en las siguientes clases. Y así, hasta finalizar el ardúo día, con las mismas palabras pero con distintos profesores. Al timbre de la última hora, Milk salió con ese tal Kakarotto, al que siempre llama Goku —según lo que le ha contado Milk a Bulma— y el otro tipo, Vegeta, sale solo hacia su moto.

Milk no para de hablar a Bulma, que se desespera un poco dado que si llega un minuto tarde, tendrá un día de perros. — Disculpa Milk, pero debo irme. — Dice. Bulma corre hacia su moto, la enciende, y se va rápidamente a su casa.

La peliazul se estremece levemente. Tiene el presentimiento de que va a tener que alejarse de Milk, como lo hizo con todos; siempre alejándose. De su vida, de sus amigos. ¿Acaso nunca podrá llegar a los 18 y ser libre? Parecía lejano aquel día en el que era feliz. En ese instante, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. No quería llegar tarde. No quería recordar...

_— ¡S-Suéltenme! — Chilló la chica de cabellos azules, una belleza exótica. — ¡Suéltenme, socorro! — Volvió a pedir ayuda, como por enésima vez. Quería a sus padres ahí, quería que la salvaran. No quería morir. Con ese pensamiento, empezó a llorar a viva voz._

_Una bofetada. — ¡Cállate, estúpida! — Siguió llorando. — ¡Como no te calles te mato! — Le amenazó el hombre con voz masculina. Los ojos de color azul estaban tapados por una venda de color negra, y la joven estaba amarrada con unas cadenas que rozaban su delicada piel, sangrando sus muñecas. — ¡Llévensela, no la soporto! — Ordenó la misma voz.  
><em>

_Se sintió arrastrada hasta un lugar que parecía vacío, sus gritos hacían eco. Oyó como una puerta se cerraba, y se quedaba ahí. Sola._

Volvió a estremecerse y sacudió su cabeza. Eso no volvería a pasar... Ya no. Ya aprendió a obedecer.

* * *

><p>Milk alzó una ceja, dudosa. Goku, quién se había acercado silenciosamente, le tocó el hombro a la pelinegra, quien saltó del susto, casi dándole un coscorrón al pobre Goku. — ¡Ah! Goku... Qué susto. — Suspiró, mientras miraba la cara de confusión que tenía el chico. — ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó, y una imagen no muy sana para la mente apareció en la cabeza de Milk, llenándose de distintos tonos de rojo la cara de la chica.<p>

Parpadeó. — ¿Milk estás bien? — Preguntó, y cuando vio las mejillas rojas de la chica, puso una mano en su frente. — ¿Tendrás fiebre? — Su cara se notó preocupada, pero la de Milk era de un color tan rojo que parecía que iba a estallar ahí mismo. Su corazón latía velozmente: si hubiese un concurso de a ver qué corazón es más rápido, seguramente ella ganaría. Y con veinte medallas. Temía que Goku oyera los latidos frenéticos de su corazón, así que se alejó un poco de él.

— Vaya, quién diría que la chica pura de la familia tuviera pensamientos tan pervertidos. — Oyó una voz cerca de su oído y su piel se erizó. — Jaja. — Rió la misma voz, que se dio a mostrar que era Vegeta. — Nunca había visto una cara tan graciosa como esa. — Comentó, y Milk casi que se le echa encima roja de rabia, pero Goku lo impidió.

— ¡Calma, Milk! Oye Vegeta, siempre haciendo lo mismo. — El chico de pelo en forma de llamas refunfuñó por lo bajo, mientras los tres se dirigían a los aparcamientos. — Vaya, entonces no tienes fiebre. — Y la pelinegra asintió, algo distraída. Siguió caminando. — ¡Cuidado, Mi-...! — No llegó a terminar la frase Milk se había estampado con una farola que había ahí. Vegeta casi que quiere reírse a no poder más, pero sabe que si lo hacía, Ox Milk, lo mataría allí mismo. Aunque no es como si le tuviera miedo, pero su padre lo regañaría.

Milk se frotó la nariz, mientras desencapsulaba el coche, algo enfadada por la cara de Vegeta, se estaba conteniendo para no reír. _Juum, maldito._ Pensó para sus adentros, luego, de la cápsula salió un descapotable color rojo marfil, parecido al de los '60. Bonito y de marca única, nadie más en todo Japón lo tenía. Sonrió para sus adentros, orgullosa de aquel bonito descapotable. — Goku. — Dijo, sonriente, para que subiera al asiento trasero. — Vegeta. — Dijo con el ceño fruncido, para que se pusiera en el asiento del copiloto, seguido de él, subió la joven, que arrancó el motor.

Se quedó algo pensativa, mientras seguía conduciendo. Vegeta la despertó con un "_Oye, idiota_" precioso. No quería tener un accidente por culpa de los delirios de esa mujer pelinegra. — ¿En qué tanto piensas? Pensé que sólo tenías moscas en la cabeza. — Le preguntó, con algo de curiosidad. Milk nunca se distraía y menos en la carretera.

La joven suspiró, mientras seguía con la vista fija en la carretera. — Es sobre... Bulma. — Respondió. — La chica que se sentó a mi lado. — Vegeta le hizo un ademán de que continuara. — Ella, es muy rara. Quiero decir, parecía que tenía miedo de llegar tarde a casa. — Luego se rió un poco. — Serán tonterías mías. — El pelinegro sólo miró para un lado del paisaje, mientras Goku carraspeaba.

— Pues... Yo creo que no es así. — Dijo, serio. Más serio que nunca. — Creo que en verdad estaba asustada. — Y Milk casi se gira. ¿Desde cuándo era Goku alguien serio? — Oye Milk, ¿cuándo llegaremos? Tengo hambre. — Tonterías. Ciertamente empezaba a delirar, Milk, delirando. Sacudió su cabeza, mientras aparcaba el coche.

Lo cierto es que vivían casi en la otra punta de la ciudad, y tardarían una hora en llegar a casa, pero Milk tiene una manera de conducir muy bonita, que es casi a 190 km/h, mientras que Goku y Vegeta estaban acostumbrados, los demás conductores los miraban con cara de "_¿Están locos?_".

Todos bajaron del descapotable, y Milk encapsuló nuevamente el coche por seguridad. Luego, abrió la puerta con la llave y seguidamente, la cerró. Vegeta fue el primero en quitarse los zapatos en la entrada, y adentrarse en ese laaaaargo pasillo infinito. Se oyeron unos gritos al final del pasillo, donde se encontraba la puerta al comedor. Vegeta entró, y se encontró con su madre regañando a Tarble por no saber dividir con dos cifras, aún.

— ¡Tarble! ¡Se supone que te lo expliqué más de 3 veces! — Suspiró su madre con resignación, frotándose el tabique de la nariz desesperadamente. — Oh, Vegeta, cariño. Por fin estás aquí. — Sonrió. — Enséñale a Tarble sobre las divisiones, a mí me tiene cansada. — Volvió a suspirar, y dejó a Vegeta con toda esa responsabilidad nada más llegar a casa. Su madre, Jelaiah, se había topado con Milk y Goku. — ¡Vaya, Milk y Goku! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué tal estáis? — Empezó a charlar un poco con ellos, mientras Vegeta veía con el ceño fruncido a su hermano pequeño.

Tarble se encogió de hombros, para no llorar. — Vegetaaaa — Se abrazó a su pierna como una lapa, lloriqueando. Su hermano se sacudió la pierna, intentando que se soltase. — ¡Vegeta, es que no sé!

— Suéltate, mocoso. — Su hermano, cabizbajo, obedeció. Vegeta le quitó las lágrimas enfadado. — No llores, mocoso. Los hombres no lloran. — Suavizó un poco su rostro, pero todavía se mantenía serio. — ¿No te lo explicó Jelaiah tres veces ya? Eres un idiota. — Comentó. Nunca le decía "mamá", no le gustaba. Se puso de cuclillas ante las hojas de los ejercicios de Tarble, y se lo explicó lo más pacientemente que era posible.

Milk y Goku se encontraban detrás. — ¡Awwww! ¡Mira a Vegeta tan amable! — Dijo, ilusionada. — ¡Así deberías ser con nosotros! — Y Vegeta le enseñó el dedo medio, antes de continuar explicándole a Tarble. Milk subió las escaleras casi echando humo. Goku volvió a carraspear.

Entonces, se abrió la puerta, y un sonido de maletas resonó en toda la estancia. — ¡Vegeta, cariñoooo! — Casi salta sobre el joven, que gracias a sus reflejos lo esquiva, y la chica se da de bruces contra el suelo.

— Tía Meray. — Suspiró, resignado.

* * *

><p><em>¿Vegeta tiene tía? Sí! Muajajajajjaajaja. No se lo esperaban e_e NO. SE. LO. ESPERABAN. y punto TuT En fin. Esta es mi nueva historia, como protagonista está Bulma y luego Vegeta. Me pregnto qué haré con Tarble, um. Y Bulma no es hija de los Briefs.<br>_

_¿Qué pasará ahora? 'u'_


	2. II Acepto

_Bueno, lo prometido es deuda: el segundo capítulo de Alas. ¡Espero y lo disfruten! (:_

**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Crédito a su propio creador._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dos.<strong>

— Llegas tarde, Bulma. — Responde su madre, seria. Las comisuras de sus labios intentaban formar una sonrisa histérica, intentando aguantar el gritarle. Le prometió mejorar, y eso es lo que haría. Pero no podía, era demasiado. Ella había llegado tarde, tarde. ¡Cinco minutos tarde! No puede ser, tiene que ser perfecta, ella no... No puede... — ¡No puedes llegar tarde! — Exclama, alzando la voz, su madre. Bulma baja la mirada junto a su cabeza al suelo, y su madre coge una cuchara, intentando calmarse.

Sus instintos hablan por sí solos; su madre le había lanzado la cuchara, y le había impactado en el brazo, al no ser lo suficientemente rápida. Le duele, pero se aguanta. Su madre la agarra del brazo, y la tira contra el suelo de forma brusca. Al instante, empieza a llorar arrepentida. — Lo siento... Yo... Lo siento tanto, Bulma. — Se abraza a su hija, intentando que ésta la perdone. Bulma sabe que debe perdonarla. No quiere, pero sabe que ella se esfuerza en cambiar. La ayuda a levantarse. Frunce el ceño. — Oculta eso, van a pensar que te maltrato. — Bulma se contiene la risa irónica, y obedece. Va con la cabeza gacha hacia el baño, mientras su madre recibe al padre en la entrada.

— Hola cariño. ¿Ya ha llegado Bulma? — Pregunta, y ella asiente, seria. — Dios, estúpida niñata. Le había dicho que no llegara tarde, mira lo que te hace su tardanza. — Su marido, John, la abraza. Meredy, la mujer, busca consuelo en él, y llora un poco. — Hablaré con ella. — Dijo, frunciendo el ceño al igual que Meredy. Ésta asiente. Él la pondrá en su lugar.

John sube las escaleras hasta el baño, donde se encontraba Bulma cosiéndose una herida de la cuchara en el brazo. Ella alza la vista, y lo ve. Traga saliva. — Bulma... ¿No te he dicho ya lo mal que le hace a tu madre el que llegues tarde? — Bulma asiente. — ¿¡Entonces por qué llegas tarde, idiota!? — Alza la voz un poco, pero no le levanta la mano. — Dioses, Bulma. ¿No ves lo mal que está tu madre? ¡Ella te da todo! Y tú se lo agradeces preocupándola. — Chista por lo bajo, y Bulma sigue en silencio. — Que no se vuelva a repetir. — La petición suena como una amenaza. En verdad lo era. Su padre se retira, y Bulma cierra la puerta suavemente.

— Sólo un año más... Sólo uno... — Murmura para sí misma, terminando de coserse la herida. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no podía. No podía...

Se va a su cuarto, y empieza a hacer los deberes de aquel día; es decir, mirar por la ventana algo que la distrayese.

* * *

><p>— Tía Meray. — Vuelve a repetir Vegeta. Detestaba las visitas de su tía, principalmente porque en vez de quedarse unos días, como dicen sus maletas, se queda un año. Su última visita fue hace dos años, y fue horrible. Tarble traga saliva. Sabe lo que significa estar con la tía Meray. Se escaquea, pero Vegeta lo coge por la camisa y le susurra unas palabras: — ¿No irás a dejarme solo con ella verdad, mocoso? — Tarble tenía planeado hacerlo pero ante el tono de Vegeta, negó con la cabeza.<p>

Vegeta ayuda a levantarse a Meray, quien está sonriendo. — ¡Vegeta, cielo! — Lo abraza fuertemente. Casi no puede respirar. Tarble contiene una carcajada. — ¡Qué grande estás! ¿Y Tarble? — Vegeta es quien sonríe ahora victorioso. Tarble traga otra vez saliva, y la tía Meray lo divisa y lo abraza. — ¡Tarble, qué hombretón estás hecho! — Le aprieta las mejillas como una abuela, termina dejándoselas rojas. — ¿Y dónde está vuestra madre? — Pregunta, buscándola con la mirada. Vegeta tiene una cara de ironía y una gota de sudor en la frente. _Ya se ha escaqueado otra vez... Esa mujer tiene un olfato para el peligro increíble. _Piensa Vegeta, sorprendido.

Responde casi por inercia. — En la cocina. — Meray va alegre y campante hasta allí, y resulta que sí, allí se encontraba. Se oye un grito, y Vegeta se libra de un peso. Tenía hasta la noche libre de la tía. — Vámonos, mocoso. Antes de que quiera que la ayudemos con las maletas. — Tarble y él huyen por la puerta, pero Meray los ha escuchado salir y grita.

— ¿Ya os váis? — _Mierda_, dice en su mente el pelinegro. Meray se acerca, y Vegeta corre. Tarble no ha podido ser salvado: ha sido arrastrado al infierno de la tía Meray. Cierra la puerta veloz, y camina nervioso.

Decide darse una vuelta por el barrio.

Se encuentra con una chica de ropas muy provocativas, acercarse a él.

— Hola guapo. ¿Tienes algo de pasta? — Le pregunta, mientras le da una calada a su cigarro, y Vegeta frunce el ceño. — Vale, guapo. Lo pillo. — Le guiña un ojo, y le da una tarjeta. — Si necesitas mis servicios, no dudes en llamar. — Y se marcha. Vegeta presiente que no debe tirar la tarjeta, así que no lo hace.

— Vaya. Cuántas putas hay hoy día. — Suspira, y mira su reloj: las 17:58. Iba a ser un día muy largo.

Bueno, o no tan largo. Se dio cuenta de que había tardado dos horas en ir y venir de la heladería de "al lado", así que al llegar a casa, estaba ya la cena preparada. Olía deliciosamente a unas buenas hamburguesas de carne y patatas fritas, así que se arrepintió de haber comido helado. Pero bueno, no es como si el gran Vegeta tuviera estómago sólo para helado.

— Vegeta, cariño. — Canturreó su tía, y paró sus pasos hacia la cocina. — Siéntate a cenar con nosotros, llegas un poco tarde pero aún hay gente comiendo. — Lo arrastró prácticamente hacia la cocina. Aunque parezca imposible, una vez intentó librarse de su tía. Y le fue muy, muy, muy mal. Demasiado mal. Así que acabó aceptando su derrota, a medias. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

Tarble le sonreía desde la distancia, fingiendo comodidad. Bueno, nadie estaba cómodo con Meray, pero la única en demostrarlo fue Milk, que tenía una cara amargada. Le restó importancia y empezó a comer. Eso era lo único bueno de la tía Meray; su arte de cocinar.

— Y dime... Vegeta. — Cesó de comer. Todos estaban atentos ante la pregunta. — ¿No tienes novia? — Si no hubiera parado de comer, ahora mismo se estaría atragantando, bueno, eso ya lo hizo Milk por él.

— No. — Respondió cortante, y su tía empezó a hablar.

— ¿Seguro? ¿Por qué no con Milk? Es muy guapa. ¿O quizás estás interesado en otra chica? — Empieza a reír ante esa posibilidad. — ¡Oh, vamos, cielo! Ya estás hecho todo un hombre, algún ligue debes tener por ahí. No me lo niegues.

— Te acabo de decir que no. — Sigue comiendo. Meray se frustra y le quita la comida como una niña pequeña.

Luego, empieza a formar un plan malévolo, típico de ella. — ¡Bien! ¡Pues te conseguiré una novia! — Le devuelve su plato, y todos quedan curiosos con esas palabras.

* * *

><p>Para Bulma, ese día fue muy rápido. Tanto que, cuando sonó el despertador para ir a clase, se encontraba vestida con las ropas de ayer. Suspira, y va a hacer el mismo ritual de todos los días. Ir al baño, cambiarse, arreglarse, bajar a desayunar e irse.<p>

Baja, pero su madre no se encuentra allí, y recuerda una advertencia: _"Nunca toques la cocina, mocosa. Nunca... O te juro que será lo último que toques."_ Le recorre un escalofrío, e intenta ignorar eso. Coge su mochila, y va caminando tranquilamente hasta llegar a clases.

Tarda aproximadamente 15 minutos, pero al llegar es temprano. Entra a su clase; biología. Nuevamente, a primera hora. Al llegar el profesor, Piccolo, todos se callan.

— Bien, mocosos. Tendrán hasta la semana que viene para el trabajo de biología. Será de dos personas, y cuenta como un 70% de la nota del trimestre. — La mayoría se quejaron. Es decir, segundo día de clase y ya tenían trabajo importante. Muy importante. — Las parejas serán: Vegeta y Zangya, Milk y Bulma, Goku y Yamcha, Zarbon y Krillin [...] — Siguió diciendo las parejas, y Milk se acercaba a Bulma, sonriente. Nunca había tenido que lidiar con un trabajo de dos personas. Maldecía a Piccolo y los que lo engendraron. Directamente maldijo a todo el árbol genealógico del profesor. — Les recomiendo que empiecen hoy. — Miró a Bulma, que estaba que echaba humo por los ojos, y sonrió satisfecho. Había jodido a todos los estudiantes excepto a los nuevos y a Bulma, pero ahora por fin, había logrado su cometido. Luego pensaría en otra forma de fastidiar a los nuevos.

Sigue hablando sobre los trabajos, las pautas. Algunos se quedaron dormidos, otros babeaban de aburrimiento y otros atendían pero con otros pensamientos. Piccolo gritó. — ¡A VER, MOCOSOS ESTÚPIDOS! ¡VAMOS, DESPIERTEN, IDIOTAS! ¡EL TIMBRE HA SONADO! — Todos se despiertan. Aún no ha sonado, pero la mayoría, al estar dormidos, se alegran y festejan. Ven la cara de Piccolo y tragan duro.

Suena el timbre, los alumnos se libran de Piccolo y las clases pasan lentamente hasta la hora del almuerzo. Bulma no trae comida dado que su madre no se encontraba en la cocina, y no pudo cocinarle nada. Se moría de hambre, pero prefirió callárselo, y sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol. Evitar el ardiente sol era lo mejor. Oyó unos gritos a lo lejos, y miró que era Milk. — ¡Bulma! ¡Bulma! — Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, sonriente. — Parece que nos tocó hacer el trabajo juntas. — Bulma asintió, y la miró de lado. — ¿Por qué no, después de terminar las clases, te pasas por mi casa? Es bastante largo así que deberíamos empezar hoy. — Bulma lo sabía. Sabía que si aceptaba su vida estaría a punto de cambiar, sus planes, todo. Pero aún así... Aún así, a pesar de que el instinto le decía que no. Que si lo hacía le iba a ir mal, le iba a ir horrible. Que tendría que pasar muchos obstáculos... Demasiados... Aún así, ella contestó.

— Como quieras. — Milk sonríe e inconscientemente la abraza. Bulma se sorprende, nunca ha tenido contacto físico con nadie, excepto con sus padres, y no de muy buena manera, así que se aparta de forma automática, y Milk se extraña, pero suena el timbre para ir a clases otra vez, y Bulma se libra de las preguntas.

En ese entonces, su vida está a punto de cambiar.

* * *

><p><em>Por fiiiiiiin, hice el capi. BIEEN. Intentaré publicar otro hoy, pero no sé si podré. De todas formas, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Lamento que sea tan corto. Gracias a los reviews ^^<em>

_¡Me alimento a base de reviews, así que denme de comer! 'u'_


	3. III Una pequeña sorpresa

_La música usada en este capítulo es: "Her love is my religion — The Cab". Espero y disfruten el capítulo._

**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Crédito a su propio creador._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Tres.<strong>

— _Is my religion_... _My religion_... — Tarareaba en una voz baja Milk, que se encontraba sentada en un banco. Desde hace una hora esperaba a Bulma allí, dado que el profesor de última hora faltó, y pues Milk pudo salir antes, sin embargo, Bulma no. Lo cierto es que la peliazul se sorprendió de encontrarla allí. — _I say her love_, _is my religion_... — Notó un toque en su hombro, y se quitó los audífonos al ver a Bulma. Apagó la música y guardó su iPhone. Luego, la abrazó. — ¡Bulma! Me alegra que hayas venido, pensé que te escaquearías.

_Eso pensaba hacer, pero no podía sin que me vieras._ Pensó, pero prefirió dejarlo en silencio, y sonrió forzadamente. — Eh... Sí. Claro. — Contestando con monosílabos a todas las preguntas de Milk, llegaron por fin al aparcamiento, donde estabas los chicos de ayer, nuevos. ¿Kakarotto y Vegeta? O algo así... Saludó con una mano por cortesía, y se sentó atrás con el chico de pelo en flamas. No por decisión propia, sino que veía que Milk se mostraba más cálida con Kakarotto.

Milk puso las llaves, y encendió el coche, poniéndose a conducir. Bulma se sorprendió por la velocidad a la que conducía, e hizo una mueca. — ¿No te sorprende que conduzca así? — Preguntó la peliazul a su acompañante de asiento, y Vegeta la ignoró. — Oye. Te estoy hablando. — Dijo, manteniendo la paciencia, pero el chico siguió sin contestar. — Te. Estoy. Hablando. — Nada. — Mira, enano... — Empezó, pero antes de acabar notó como Vegeta la miraba con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Entonces te gusta que te llamen enano?

— Zorra.. — Maldijo por lo bajo el chico, y Bulma frunció el ceño.

— Pero serás... ¡Enano cabrón! — Soltó en una furia increíble. Nadie la había llamado zorra, principalmente porque era más virgen que el aceite extra virgen.

— Zorra y chillona. — Murmuró nuevamente Vegeta, pero Bulma lo escuchó.

Tenía un leve tic en el ojo, producto de su cabreo. — Mira, maldito mono extraño del espacio, ¿por qué no, cuando estés a la altura de pelear conmigo, lo intentas? — En realidad, empezó a reírse. 'A la altura', se supone que eso no era sobre eso, pues la altura, pero empezó a soltar carcajadas al darse cuenta de eso.

Y entonces Vegeta la agarró del pelo con fuerza, mientras mantenía su cara relajada y ojos ónix. — Mira, estúpida,... — Comenzó su amenaza. — No se te ocurra volver a hablarme, siquiera verme, ¿entiendes? Porque las fracasadas no merecen mi atención. — Su tono arrogante hizo que Bulma enarcara una ceja. Ahí sí la había cabreado, pero antes de poder gritarle algo, el coche paró en seco.

— ¡Bueno, chicos peleones! ¡El viaje ha finalizado, mueve ese culo Vegeta, y acompáñame, Bulma! — A Vegeta lo nombró con algo de rabia, como siempre. Con Bulma puso un tono más dulce y suave. Ambos hicieron caso, pero el pelinegro a regañadientes. — Ignóralo, Bulma. Es un amargado de la vida. — Le guiñó un ojo, y entraron las dos a la casa. Dejaron las cosas en el recibidor, y un mini-Vegeta paseó por la sala hacia Vegeta.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora, mocoso? — Su tono de voz frío y cortante no había desaparecido, pero se notaba que era más... suave. — Ni me lo digas. ¿Otra vez mates? — El niño asintió, y Vegeta fue arrastrado escaleras arriba, hacia quién sabe dónde.

_¿Será su hijo?_ Se preguntaba Bulma. Ahora tenía curiosidad.

De repente, salieron de la cocina dos mujeres; una con cara amargada, y la otra tan feliz de la vida. Seguida de ellas, se encontraba un hombre corpulento y con un parecido muy notable de Vegeta. Los tres miraron a Bulma fijamente; el hombre, pasó de largo, y se fue de la casa, sin embargo, una de las dos mujeres empezó a preguntarle algunas cosas. La otra fue detrás del hombre con parecido a Vegeta.

— ¿Quién eres? — Logró oír la peliazul de la mujer alegre.

— Yo... Soy Bulma, eh... ¿Usted? — Dijo, no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.

— ¡Meray! ¡La tía de Vegeta! — _Oh genial, otro familiar del mono._ — Bulma, cielo, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Una amante de Vegeta, quizás?

Los colores de Bulma se le subieron a las mejillas al oír la palabra "_Amante_" pero luego de oír "_Vegeta_", puso un ceño fruncido algo disimulado. — Uhm, no, eh, yo venía a hacer un trabajo de biología con Milk... — Meray se entristeció, pero antes de poder decir algo más, Milk la distrajo con algo de _"un cerdo volando". _

Milk la sostuvo de la muñeca y también subieron las escaleras. Caminaron por un laaaaaargo pasillo hasta llegar a la antepenúltima habitación; la de Milk. Entraron.

Era enorme; tenía varios cajones de tonos cálidos a ambos lados de la pared, una cama de matrimonio en el centro, pegada a la ventana, por la cual entraba mucha luminosidad. La pared era de un tono anaranjado con toques violetas, y tenía uno que otro peluche tirados por ahí. Rodearon la cama, encontrándose con una pequeña habitación secreta, que parecía ser la sala de estudio.

Bulma no pudo contener la forma de 'o' de su boca, al ver tanto lujo. Milk sonrió, y sacó los libros de la estantería de la pared. — Oh, lamento lo de la tía Meray, es bastante pesada. — Explicó, sonrojada de vergüenza, pero se puso a dudar sobre lo del trabajo. — Hmm... Veamos...

— Piccolo es... emm... _Algo _exigente... — Murmuró, y Milk asintió convencida. Bulma tomó asiento al lado de ella, y se pusieron a trabajar en el escritorio.

_..._

Milk se secó el sudor de la frente con algo de drama, y sonrió complacida. — Vaya, la mitad del trabajo en tres horas. Eres buena. — Mantuvo su sonrisa, pero Bulma se veía preocupada. — ¿Ocurre algo? — Ella se veía también algo confusa por el estado de ánimo de su "amiga".

— Yo... No... — Balbuceó algunas cosas inentendibles antes de levantarse de la silla. — D-debo irme. — Milk la siguió escaleras abajo, y le puso el abrigo en la mano. — Eh... M-mañana no podré venir, ehm... ¿Qué tal pasado? — Preguntó con algo de prisa.

— Está bien, pero deja que te lleve. — Bulma negó con la cabeza y miró el reloj de muñeca. — Bulma, me estás preocupando un poco. — La peliazul sonrió con algo de fuerza y se despidió. — Pe- — La puerta se cerró en las narices de Milk, mientras que Bulma corría hacia la carretera, sacando una cápsula de su bolsillo. Montó en su moto, y corrió con ella como alma que lleva el diablo.

Eso sí, nunca alcanzaría la velocidad de Milk, así que estaría en graves problemas. — No pasa nada... Seguro que no están... — Se convencía a sí misma, en un intento de mantener la calma. — Joder. Debería haberle dicho que no.

Estuvo tentada a morderse las uñas, pero después de la última vez, ni eso podía hacer. Definitivamente, _odiaba_ a sus padres. Los detestaba. Y...

_¡PIIIIP! _

Sonó la pita del camión, que casi se estrella contra Bulma. — Carajo. — Maldecía por lo bajo, manteniendo la vista fija en la carretera, o al menos así hizo hasta llegar a casa.

Encapsuló su moto, y tocó la puerta, suspirando hondo.

Se la iba a llevar buena. Si por un minuto, ya le lanzaban una cuchara —o en su peor caso, un cuchillo—, imagínense tres horas. TRES. HORAS.

Bueno, lo cierto es que a cualquier padre le preocuparía que su hijo no llamara en tres horas, eso era normal. Pero ¿un minuto? Sus padres eran tan estrictos y crueles si hacía algo mal, como Hitler con los judíos. No. Al menos lo de él tenía algo bueno, y era que tenía el poder. Ella no tenía nada, ni una mierda. Bulma nunca tendría nada. O eso piensa ella.

Pasan unos segundos, hasta que alguien le abre la puerta —no le dejan tener llaves, "por seguridad"—. Y suelta un grito ahogado.

— ¿L... Lunch? — Tiene los ojos fijos en la pequeña figura de 8 años, de cabello azul oscuro y revoltoso, que se gira al oír la voz de Bulma. Esa sonrisa, esos ojos iluminados. No estaba equivocada, era Lunch.

— ¡Bulma! — Grita de emoción.

¿Qué coño hacía su hermana pequeña allí?

* * *

><p><em> buenobuenbuenbueofgdkjghdsfklg No se esperaban que Lunch fuera la hermana de Bulma, ¿eh? ¡Y sí, a pesar de lo que vivió Bulma, sigue diciendo palabrotas y se sonroja! .o. Espero que les haya gustado.<br>_

_¡Me alimento a base de reviews, así que denme de comer! 'u'_


	4. IV Explicaciones necesarias

_bueno! Aquí el 4to capítulo, por fin un acercamiento de Vegeta y Bulma, ¿no? Jaja, pero tranquilos, no será el último —aunque sí costará que avancen— ¡SPOILER :O! Soy una persona cruel TUT Enfin, aquí disfruten el capítulo._

**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Crédito a su propio creador._

* * *

><p>Corrió a abrazarme, a pesar de que aún me encontraba algo shockeada por la sorpresa. Lunch hundió su cara en la camisa que traía puesta, aspirando su olor. Era tan inocente y dulce... Siempre lo hacía al verme de nuevo. La última vez fue hace cuatro años, cuando Lunch tenía... Esa misma edad; cuatro. Ahora tenía 8, y estaba muy grande y muy bonita.<p>

Sacudo mi cabeza y le devuelvo el abrazo a Lunch. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre aquello. No es que detestara verla, pero sí que odiaba verla con mis padres. — Lunch... — Susurro, y la separo de mí misma, secándole con el pulgar las lágrimas que se asoman por sus ojos. — Entremos. — Digo, algo temerosa. Sé que mis padres nunca me harían daño delante de su hermana, y su tía, la que la estuvo cuidando.

Ambas entramos, y mi madre finge preocupación por mí, así que corre a abrazarme fuertemente. Un poco demasiado fuerte. — ¿Dónde estabas? — Susurró, apretando su agarre e intento no quejarme, pero me salió una mueca. Ví a mi tía Marron, acicalándose el hermoso cabello azul, casi igual que el mío, solo que yo lo tenía más largo, y sin flequillo. Marron me mira, sonriente. Tiene dos años más que yo, pero fue la que se ofreció a llevarse a Lunch.

— ¿Pasa algo, Bulma? — Me pregunta mi tía, y noto como mi madre afloja el agarre susurrando unas palabras _"Ya hablaremos luego". _Sacudo mis hombros y me siento al lado de la tía Marron, quien me mira con curiosidad. — ¡Cuánto tiempo, Bulma! — Como siempre, me abraza, y luego se separa, como si le diera asco tocar a mujeres u hombres feos. Siempre supe que era bastante abierta con hombres guapos —por no decir otra cosa—, así que no me sorprendió su actitud. — ¿Y qué tal por aquí?

Me aclaro la garganta. — Papá. — Llamo. Mi voz suena ronca, nunca digo esa palabra exceptuando cuando hay visitas. Mi padre alza la vista, mirándome con desaprobación, pero lo camufla muy bien con una sonrisa. — ¿Qué hace Lunch aquí?

— Verás, cielo. — Finge cariño en su voz. — Marron ha conseguido una beca en una universidad extranjera, y no podrá ocuparse de Lunch, así que nos ocuparemos de ella hasta que Marron regrese, en unos seis años, o así. — Dice. ¿Que cómo es que mi madre, Meredy, le llevaba a Marron más de 20 años? Fácil; Marron es de distinta madre. Aún así, entre ellas nunca ha existido rivalidad, y se quieren mucho. Aunque mi madre siempre siente algo de celos al ver lo vieja que era, y Marron no. — ¿No salía tu vuelo a las y media? — Preguntó su padre a Marron, y ella asintió, algo desorientada. — Deja, te llevo yo. No te da tiempo con un taxi. — Ciertamente. Faltaban 15 minutos para las y media. Papá y tía se marchan, y me quedo a solas con mi madre.

Me mira amenazantemente, parece que está apunto de explotar, y sólo un milagro puede salvarme.

Entonces se abren las puertas de la cocina, dejándose entreveer una pequeña figura; mi milagro. Casi inconscientemente sonrío, y mi madre me hubiera dado una buena paliza si no estuviera Lunch ahí. A pesar de ser su hija, era la menor, y bueno. Como me adora a mí, de tal palo tal astilla, ¿no? Si yo no hago errores, ella tampoco los hará. Eso al menos me hace suspirar de alivio; nadie tocará a Lunch.

— Mami, es que sin querer se me resbaló el plato... — Dijo inocentemente, y un 'Clack' se oye. Parece que es mi madre está rebosando la bomba, como los volcanes; primero salen chispas, y luego la lava. Pues algo así. — ¿Mami? — Sale del trance y sonríe, sin querer darle preocupaciones a mi hermana. Va lentamente hacia la cocina, y me quedo a solas con Lunch, quien corre a sentarse en mi regazo.

— Jod- Vaya, Lunch. — Reprimo malas palabras. — Ya no eres tan ligera como cuando tenías 4. — Ella sonríe traviesa, y me levanto del sofá, mirando la hora: ya se ha hecho muy tarde. Son las 9 de la noche, y Lunch tiene que dormir. — Vamos, pequeña. Tienes que irte a dormir.

Infla los cachetes. — Si lo haces mañana te acompañaré a clase y te compraré un helado. — Son mis ahorros para la universidad, dado que mis padres siempre piensan en Lunch primero, y yo también hago lo mismo; eso es lo único que nos une, y por lo cuál aún no he huido. Perfectamente podría haberme ido, pero tengo que cumplir la mayoría de edad y llevarme a Lunch conmigo, lejos de aquí.

Sonríe, con esos dientes blancos. — ¡Valep! — Se va corriendo escaleras arriba, y mi madre sale de la cocina. Estaba esperando a que se fuera, y yo trago saliva.

Observo como mi madre trae algo que no me gusta... Un cinturón. Suspiro hondo, y empiezo a gritar: menos mal que mi hermana está durmiendo.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, me levanto con algo de dolor en la espalda, pero se va aliviando poco a poco con una ducha de agua fría. Entonces recuerdo; ¡Lunch! Tenía que llevarla a clase, y empezaba media hora antes que la mía, así que corro a vestirme y bajo, comiendo una rica tostada de Meredy. Lunch baja unos minutos después de mí, y se come lo que queda de desayuno. Eso es bueno, crecerá muy sana. Le sonrió, me sonríe, y vamos las dos caminando a paso rápido.<p>

Mi incomodidad se nota casi llegando al colegio de Lunch, pero finjo que todo está bien para que no se preocupe. Nos mantenemos en silencio el resto de camino, pues ella nunca está de buen humor por las mañanas. La dejo en el colegio, y le doy un abrazo, que responde mal. Como dije; nunca está de buen humor por las mañanas. Le doy un beso en la frente, y corro hacia mi preparatoria, que queda 15 minutos del colegio de Lunch.

De repente, choco contra alguien, y caigo al suelo. Se oye un crujido; es mi espalda. Noto como las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos inconscientemente, y ese alguien se gira. Es Vegeta. Gruñe al verme, e intenta irse sin ayudarme, pero nota como no puedo levantarme, y me tiende la mano.

Intento cogerla, pero la espalda me duele demasiado, así que me quedo tendida en el suelo. — No... Maldición, no puedo moverme. — Maldigo para mis adentros, y Vegeta me mira con sus ojos inexpresivos; una penetrante mirada. Me sonrojo levemente al ver sus ojos, y el dolor se hace más fuerte. Él sigue quieto, esperando mi reacción. — Yo... — Hago una mueca, mientras que por fin reacciona, al ver que no puedo moverme. Me coge al estilo princesa, y sigo con mi sonrojo. Él aparta la vista de la mía, mientras camina a paso rápido, intentando llegar a la preparatoria.

— No te acostumbres, estúpida. — Por no decir otra cosa, y yo me permito cerrar los ojos. Noto su respiración acelerada, y parece que todos nos miran extrañados, porque los músculos de Vegeta se tensan. No le gusta que le miren. _Ese hombre tiene muchos puntos débiles, _pensé. Abro los ojos; estamos en los pasillos, en dirección a la enfermería. No sé dónde está —a pesar de no ser nueva, nunca he tenido que ir a la enfermería— pero parece que él sí. Al llegar, abre la puerta con una patada y me recuesta bruscamente en la camilla, suelto un quejido. — Hmp, no esperes que vuelva a hacer esto. Y da gracias de que el Gran Príncipe Ouji estaba aquí, no todos en esta preparatoria tienen compasión. — Bufo, y la espalda me duele otra vez.

La enfermera aparece, algo sorprendida de ver a Vegeta. Se nota que es un casanova, porque la chica no tiene más de 24 años, y hace tirabuzones con un dedo en su cabello nerviosamente. Luego posa su vista en mí, y deja de sonrojarse —que sí, estaba sonrojada—, pero se muestra preocupada.

— ¿Qué le ocurre? — Su tono distante indica que no le gusta que Vegeta esté aquí, y él no lo nota, o finge no notarlo, sin embargo, sus pasos indican que se irá. — Hey, hey. No puedes irte, tienes que decirme qué le ocurrió, ella parece débil para hablar. — Intento asentir, pero los músculos y los huesos me indican que no lo haga. Vegeta suelta un gruñido.

— Mónica, deja de estorbar. — Luego le susurró algo al oído que hizo sonrojar a la enfermera, asintiendo. Vegeta se va, y la mujer, que parece llamarse Mónica, me atiende.

— Parece grave... Pero no te preocupes, estar en reposo hasta que acaben las clases te ayudará. — Indica que abra la boca, y lo hago. Me pone una pastilla en la lengua, y me da agua. Me atraganto un poco, pero logro tragarla y el dolor desaparece poco a poco. — Descuida, al terminar el horario escolar te sentirás mucho mejor, es una de las nuevas pastillas que están trayendo de la Ciudad Sur. No hay muchas, pero he conseguido un paquete. — Sonríe. Parece agradable a pesar de fulminarme con la mirada al verme con Vegeta antes, pero agradezco su simpatía, y se marcha. Yo cierro los ojos, y la imagen de Vegeta aparece en mi mente un instante; sé que era él por el cabello azabache en forma de llama, pero me sorprendo. _¿Qué clase de pensamientos pervertidos tendrá mi subconsciente? _Me pregunto a mí misma, pero parece que no puedo responderme. Noto mis mejillas arder fuertemente. ¿Desde cuándo me había sonrojado?

Sacudo mi cabeza levemente, y me acomodo en la camilla. Tengo que dejar de pensar en ese estúpido mono.

Lo consigo, y me duermo.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>IMPORTANTE:<strong> Me gustaría confesarles que este encuentro de Vegeta y Bulma tendría que haber sucedido más adelante, y he tenido que forzarlo para que se vea algo de romance, pero quiero preguntarles si no les importaría que fuera un poco más lento con esta pareja, pues digamos que Bulma y Vegeta tienen un pasado doloroso y en común y no conocen el significado de amor, es decir, Bulma lleva años sin sonrojarse, y se le han propuesto muchas veces, y pues lo noto como muy feo el que se tenga que sonrojar tan pronto, y tal. Osea, ¿quién carajo se sonroja un día después de que un mono sexy te diga zorra y chillona? Quiero decir, no me gusta forzar nada, y quiero que esta pareja se tome su tiempo para conocer el significado de amor. Que se tengan sus cercanías gracias a Milk o Goku y eso, que vayan despacio, lento, para causar más intriga y tal. ¿No les importa que vaya lentamente?  
><em>

_Por favor, y gracias por su opinión._

_¡Me alimento a base de reviews, así que denme de comer! 'u'_


	5. V Eres un idiota, pero gracias

_Bueno. Un poco de tiempo hace que no publico otro capi :3 Pero como véis, aquí estoy. Mañana no publicaré porque tengo un maratón de películas de ESDLA y Hobbit, miauajjajadsshfkdjsf (risa malévola a.a) Bueno, este capítulo tiene un punto de vista de Lunch y de Bulma, para que no os liéis. Primero irá el de Lunch y cuando este la rayita esa que todos conocéis, será el punto de vista de Bulma._

**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Crédito a su propio creador_

* * *

><p>Estaba corriendo por el campo. El profe de gimnasia siempre nos manda a correr, o eso me dijo un tal Ten Shin Han. Era un niño rarito de pelo... bueno, es calvo. Pero eso no es nada comparado a otro chico de mi clase que parecía gótico, o algo de ese rollo... La verdad no me gustaba meterme en esas cosas porque mi tía Marron me decía que eso era para niños malos, que si hacía algo de eso iba a ir al infierno. Aunque yo no soy "cristiana", o eso dice mi tía, porque si existiera el infierno, mi mamá tendría que estar allí. ¡Ayer escuché a Bulma gritando! Mi hermanita lo paga por mí. Vale, mi mamá es buena conmigo pero, ¿por qué con mi hermana no?<p>

— ¡White! ¿Por qué deja de correr? — Me grita mi profe, llamado Cooler. Era un tipo muy rarito que no ha hecho ejercicio en toda la clase, ¡qué malo! — ¡White, le estoy hablando! — Vuelve a gritar, y me doy cuenta de que paré de correr, y me sonrojo. — ¡White, al despacho del director! — ¿Pero por qué me manda al despacho? Es decir... No hice nada. Al ver que no respondo, quiere acercarse.

— P-Pero p-profe y-yo no... no hi-hice n-na-nada malo. — Digo, temblando. Sus ojos me dan frío y miedo, y quiero estar con Bulma. Este profe no me gusta, y parece que va a hacerme algo, pero Ten Shin Han se acerca y parece que mira al profe, como retándolo a un duelo. Tengo ganas de llorar. ¿También es malo como mami?

El profe gruñe. — ¡Los dos al despacho del director, ahora! Mocosos estúpidos, ¿¡y ustedes qué miran!? ¡A correr, mamarrachos! — Tengo miedo, otra vez. Todos siguen corriendo y Ten Shin Han me agarra de la muñeca algo enfadado, dirigiéndome hacia el despacho.

Mientras, todo sigue en silencio hasta que quiere hablar. — ¿Por qué no has respondido? Por tu culpa ahora voy a tener una regañina de Yamcha... — Dice, susurrando para sí mismo, pero lo oigo. — Hey, niña. Te estoy hablando.

Bufo. — No me llamo niña, ¡me llamo Lunch! Y el profe no me cae bien, es muy raro y malo. No me gusta. — Le digo, y Ten Shin Han se ríe. ¿Le hace gracia? — ¿Por qué te ríes? ¡Ese profe es malo! Parece que me iba a pegar o algo.

Sigue caminando, sin responderme, y yo miro hacia otro lado, enfadada.

— Cooler es así desde que tengo memoria. — Me dice. ¡Vaya, parece que es muy maduro! — Siempre se ríe de nosotros, pero como el director es su amigo, no le echan. — ¿Quééé? ¿¡Iba a tener a este profesor hasta que me gradúe de primaria?

— ¡Nooo! — Grito, y Ten Shin Han me mira. — E-Es decir, ¡no quiero tenerlo de profe! — Se vuelve a reír, y llegamos al despacho, porque se para. Toca la puerta, y apreto el agarre de su muñeca, nerviosa. El director dice un "_adelante"_, y pasamos. Frunce el ceño.

Luego, me mira a mí, curioso. — ¿Qué traes, mocoso? — Se cruza de brazos, y hace un ademán de que nos sentemos. En mi cole, cuando estaba con tía Marron, eran todos muy amables. ¡Incluso hacían fiestas de Halloween o Navidad! Era muy divertido.

El director me mira, y trago saliva. — Bueno, chiquilla. — Parece que lo dice, forzando una sonrisa, pero al menos intenta ser amable. — ¿Por qué estás aquí?

— ¿No le va a preguntar a Ten Shin Han? — Le pregunto, y él me mira como si se estuviera riendo de mí. — ¿Por qué todos se ríen? — Murmuro para mí misma.

— Este mocoso siempre viene todos los días a incordiar, creo. — Vuelve a fingir una sonrisa. — Ahora dime. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Miro hacia Ten Shin Han, que le parece graciosa la situación. — P-Pues... El profe Cooler me mandó aquí solo por parar de correr. ¡Pero solo fueron 3 segundos! — Los dos se miran, como intercambiando información. ¿Tendrán telepatía? ¡Qué guay, yo también quiero! — King... Cold. — Digo, y el director me mira. — ¿Me cree, verdad? ¡Es verdad!

Parece que se lo piensa unos segundos, y luego firma un par de cosas. — Que sea la última vez que estás aquí. — Me mira, y a Ten Shin Han no. Sí que debe molestar para que ni siquiera le diga nada. Asiento con la cabeza. — Bueno, en 15 minutos acabará la clase, podéis iros a los banquillos del pasillo a esperar. Llamaré a tu hermano, Ten Shin Han. — Le dice, como amenazándolo, y él se encoge de hombros.

Ambos salimos del despacho, y nos sentamos. — Pareces muy malo.

— ¿Lo afirmas o lo preguntas?

Me encojo de hombros. — No lo sé. Supongo que lo digo. ¿Quién es Yamcha?

Ten Shin Han me mira. — Es mi hermano mayor. Debe estar en la misma preparatoria que tu hermana. — Me sorprendo. ¿Cómo sabe eso? Parece que en verdad sí tiene telepatía, porque me responde. — Nadie quiere estar en este colegio porque es un asco, es privado y muy caro. Todos los que llegan nuevos siempre serán los más hablados hasta que pasen un mes o dos. — ¿Eso quiere decir que todos saben de mi vida? — Bueno, sé que tienes una hermana porque me lo cuenta una tal... Mai. O algo así. Es una tipa rara, pero no más que su grupo de amigos, esto... Pilaf y Shu. — Asiento con la cabeza. — Son unos incordios, siempre hablando de conseguir las bolas de dragón. ¡Que me toquen los coj-! — Le tapé la boca con mi mano, evitando que dijera malas palabras. Luego, veo a un chico de pelo negro corto, con una cicatriz en la cara, y me quedo algo... _ida_.

Se agacha hacia Ten Shin Han. — ¿Otra vez te has portado mal? Por Kami, Ten Shin Han, ¿acaso no piensas en Chaoz? — Le pregunta, y parece que Ten Shin Han agacha la cabeza, apenado. ¿Quién será Chaoz? — Te recuerdo que si te expulsan tendré que cuidarte, y no podré asistir al trabajo. — Luego, repara su vista en mí, y me sonrojo fuertemente. — Hola, pequeña. — Me sonrojo cada vez más. — ¿Eres una amiga de Ten Shin Han? — No sé si asentir o no, pero asiento. — Encantado. Soy Yamcha, el hermano de Ten Shin Han. — Le da una fuerte palmada en el hombro a Ten Shin Han, para que me mirase. — ¿Y tú eres...?

— Lu-Ih..-Oh... — Sonríe, y me estremezco de nervios. — ¡Lunch! — Digo, muy nerviosa. Yamcha sonríe, y luego se gira a Ten Shin Han con el ceño fruncido. Ambos se levantan.

— Bueno Lunch, nos veremos otro día. — Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa más, me levanto.

— E-Eh... ¡S-Sí! ¡A-Adiós! — Me pongo las manos en las mejillas, apretujándolas, mientras Yamcha me mira gracioso, y se va con un malhumorado Ten Shin Han. — Q-Qué guapo... — Digo, y me pongo un poco más roja. Suena el timbre, y me dirijo a clase echando humo, y no precisamente de enfado.

Al llegar, todos me miran, pero nadie me pregunta. Nos toca con otro profesor rarito, pero no malo.

Miro el reloj, deseando que las horas pasen rápido, y así es.

Justo al pestañear, ya han acabado las clases, y cojo mi mochila de muñecas, para esperar a Bulma en la salida. Según mi mamá, Bulma siempre _debía _llegar temprano, incluso unos minutos antes, pero hoy no. Me dio igual, apenas había pasado un minuto, no creo que mamá le dijese nada. Así que sonrío, esperando.

Esperando.

Esperando más minutos, más rato. La mayoría se han ido, ha pasado media hora, y Bulma no viene. ¿Por qué? Tengo miedo de que le haya pasado algo, así que corro con mi maleta hacia el instituto, que queda bastante lejos, pero sigo corriendo.

Algunos me miran extraño, pero me da igual, y sigo moviendo mis piernas frenéticamente, hasta llegar al instituto.

Tomo un par de bocanadas de aire, y entro al desierto pasillo.

* * *

><p>Pestañeé un par de veces, aclarándome la vista. Giro mi cabeza hacia la izquierda, encontrándome una pared de color pálido, y luego giro hacia la derecha. Unos instrumentales médicos, las patas de una camilla... Todo vuelve a mi mente con velocidad, y me sujeto la cabeza con las manos.<p>

Me levanto, sin sentir dolor, aunque sí noto como las marcas se ensanchan al doblar mi espalda. Sin embargo, el dolor ha desaparecido, por increíble que parezca.

Veo una enfermera que corre lo más que le permiten sus tacones, y alzo una ceja, confundida. — ¡Oh, querida! Ya despertaste, qué alivio. Pensé que la chica de antes te había dado demasiados miligramos de la pastilla. — Niego con la cabeza. — Qué bien. Bueno, como verás, no soy enfermera, aunque esté vestida así. — Me dice, y sonríe. — Pero no te preocupes, no soy una acosadora. — Formo una sonrisa, algo forzada. — Tranquila, bueno, será mejor que te vayas a tu casa. Ya llamé a tus padres por todo esto y...

Mi cara se torna negra, oscura.

— ¡LUNCH! — Corro como alma que lleva el diablo, fuera de la enfermería. Y antes de seguir corriendo, me encuentro delante de una chica de cabellos azules llorando en el piso. — Lunch. — Digo, y ella alza la vista, corriendo hacia mí.

— ¡Bulma, Bulma, Bulma! — Me dice, y se apega a mí. Luego, veo a Milk, Goku y a un refunfuñón Vegeta caminando hacia nosotras, y me separo de Lunch. Le doy un beso en la mejilla y me acerco a Milk, sosteniendo a Lunch de la muñeca. — ¿Estás bien, Bulma? — Me pregunta Lunch, y me separo de ella un instante.

— Espera aquí, Lunch. — Le digo, y ella asiente. — Milk, ¿qué haces aquí? — Pregunto, curiosa.

Milk tiene los ojos cristalinos, y se lanza hacia mí, casi llorando en mi hombro. — ¡Oh, por Kami, Bulma! ¡Pensé que te había pasado algo grave! Qué susto. — Tengo ganas de sonreír, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Me permito formar una pequeña sonrisa, sólo ensanchando un poco la comisura de mis labios hacia arriba. Se separa de mí. — ¿Estás bien? ¿No te has roto nada? — Me inspecciona, y después da un asentimiento, aprobando mi estado de salud.

— ¿Cómo sabéis que estaba aquí? — No creo que Vegeta sea el tipo de personas que vaya contando esto por ahí, así que, ¿quién fue?

Milk deja de lloriquear, y habla. — Bueno, encontramos a esa niña. — Dice, señalando a Lunch. — Buscándote por los pasillos. No paraba de gritar tu nombre, entonces nos vio y empezó a preguntar por ti. Yo me preocupé, y obligué a Vegeta a decírnoslo. — Sonríe, cumpliendo su misión. — Y trata de saltarte menos las clases, idiota. Nos castigaron por tu culpa. — Mira a Vegeta, enfurruñada, y él le devuelve la mirada.

Me acerco a Lunch otra vez. — Estoy bien, Lunch. — Le digo, y la sostengo de los hombros. — No pasa nada, ¿vale? — Asiente. — Ve con Milk y Goku, anda. — Sonrío para ella, y se va con ambos.

— Miiilk, tengo hambreeeee. — Se queja Goku, y Milk le da un coscorrón en la cabeza.

— Vegeta, espera. — Le digo. El pelinegro se detiene, y se acerca a mí, aunque no demasiado. — Yo... Gracias por lo que hiciste hoy por mí. — Digo, y él se encoge de hombros. — No sé cómo habría llegado a clases, de no ser por tu ayuda. — Doy unos pasos cerca de él, y le planto un beso en la mejilla, sin maldad alguna.

— Deja de intentar hechizarme, mujer. — Le saco la lengua.

— ¡Mi nombre es Bulma! ¡B-U-L-M-A! — Todas las letras de la palabra son repetidas varias veces, antes de que Vegeta me llame "zorra" otra vez.

Frunce aún más el ceño. — ¡Cállate, zorra! — Me dice, y le piso el pie. Veo que no se queja, pero tiene las mejillas algo rojas de aguantarse el dolor.

Bufo. — ¡Idiota! ¡Mono! — Me enfurruño, y nos cruzamos de brazos.

Él me mira. — ¡Deja de copiarme, mujer! — Le saco otra vez la lengua, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, y me voy echando humo hacia Lunch, Milk y Goku.

Al final, enseño mi dedo medio hacia Vegeta, quien me llama otra vez "zorra".

_Estúpido idiota. _Digo para mí misma. ¡Ni siquiera se merecía mi agradecimiento!

* * *

><p><em>¿Ten y Yamcha hermanos? ö ¿Y Chaoz? ¿Qué con Chaoz? ¡Vaya, vaya, esto se pone interesante! Creo (? Bueno espero que les haya gustado, y... En fin. Goku va a tener más participación con capítulos más avanzados, ya veremos porqué.<em>

_¡Me alimento a base de reviews, así que denme de comer! 'u'_


	6. VI Mi milagro

_Bueno! Hay mucha lluvia y no puedo tener vida social, así que me puse a escribir otro capi :3 Espero que les guste._

**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Crédito a su propio creador._

* * *

><p>Después de aquello, me había ido con Lunch a casa.<p>

Fuimos caminando, no me había traído la motocicleta, o sí. Ya ni me acordaba, pero el caso es que si lo había traído, no sabía dónde estaba.

Sostuve fuertemente la mano de Lunch durante el trayecto, hasta llegar a casa. Lunch tocó la puerta, y mi madre abrió, con los ojos desorbitados, la puerta. Se encontraba Lunch, abrazada a ella. Sabe que en estos casos, simplemente me lanzaría un tenedor al brazo, y después, todo estaría solucionado. Pero estaba Lunch conmigo. Eso era un castigo peor que mayor, pero, ¿saben qué? Me daba igual.

Por Lunch, haría cualquier cosa. Y lo soportaría todo, pero eso no quita que no me arrepienta alguna vez. Por ejemplo, ahora me arrepentía, un pelín. Pero no de que Lunch volviese, sino en mi estupidez por no poder soportar un dolor de espalda como ese. Maldición, no quería que Lunch viera nada, así que me agacho hacia ella, con la penetrante mirada de mi madre clavada en mi nuca. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, y tuve ganas de salir corriendo y no volver. _Tranquila... No pasa nada. Lunch está aquí... Ahora._

— Hey, Lunch. — Ella alza la vista hacia mí. — ¿Por qué no vas a terminar tus deberes? — Le pregunto, guiñándole un ojo. Espero que lo pille, no quiero decirle algo como: "Hey Lunch, mamá me va a dar la paliza de mi vida por llegar tarde, así que sube y no hagas nada para impedirlo". Sin embargo, asiente y se va corriendo escaleras arriba. Ha captado mi indirecta.

Chica lista.

Me giro hacia mi madre lentamente, para luego caminar hacia la puerta. Cojo el pomo, y la cierro con cuidado. Nuevamente aparece esa sensación de querer correr e irme, pero no podía dejar a Lunch aquí. No podía. ¡Maldición! Si tan sólo pudiera obtener la custodia... Pero no era mayor de edad todavía.

Asi que simplemente no podía.

Aggh, qué vida más frustrante, ¿no? A pesar de que mi madre no va al psicólogo, ha mejorado mentalmente. A decir verdad, ahora está mucho mejor que hace unos años. Os sorprendería saber lo que me hacía con tan sólo decir una palabra de más. Por ejemplo; "hola, mamá". Paliza. Tenía que ser "hola" a secas, puesto que odiaba que yo la llamase mamá. Así, me acostumbré a llamarla por su nombre de pila: Meredy. ¿Por qué era un nombre de pila? Pues ni idea. Mis compañeros rumoreaban de vez en cuando que mi madre estaba metida en la mafia, pero eso es imposible, ¿no? Quiero decir...

Camino por el salón, y no puedo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendida. Mi madre me mira con curiosidad, y me tapo la boca. — No puede ser... — Susurro, pero parece que me oye. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de lo que pienso? No... No puede ser. ¡Ja, ja! Ella no pudo darse cuenta de ello, no es tan lista... No...

_Mierda._

Sí. Mi mente sólo pensaba la palabra mierda, porque acabo de entrar en una situación de mierda. Increíble. O sabe leer la mente o es que en verdad sí tiene instinto maternal y puede saber lo que pienso por mis reacciones. Suelto un grito ahogado, y ella se acerca a mí con mirada amenazante. — Bulma... Querida. — Menciona, y trago saliva.

Oh no. El querida significaba problemas, y de los gordos. El castigo que me hubiera dado por llegar tarde no sería nada comparado con esto. Así que pongo mis manos atrás y me decanto por rezarle a Kami-Sama que un milagro venga, pero no aparece. Estoy acabada. Se acerca más a mí, y con su dedo índice clava un poco su uña postiza, pintada de color rojo, en mi barbilla, alzándola. Quedamos cara a cara, y mira a través de mis ojos. — Oh. Pequeña... ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

Me alejo unos pasos, e intento mantener la calma. — Yo... No puede ser que tú seas... — Ella asiente lentamente, sonriendo. — ¿C-Con Free-? — Me interrumpe, quitándose ruidosamente los tacones. Sé lo que va a hacer, y no es bueno.

Corro escaleras arriba, entrando en la primera habitación que había: la mía.

Empiezo a desesperarme. — ¿Qué puedo hacer, qué puedo hacer? — Me pregunto a mí misma. — ¿Qué puedo hacer? Si huyo, Lunch... — Niego con la cabeza. Podría... Podría llevármela. ¡Eso es! Puedo llevarme a Lunch, y regresar a casa con 18 cumplidos. Entonces iré a juicio, pidiendo la custodia. ¡Exacto! ¿¡Cómo pude ser tan estúpida!? Puedo llevármela lejos de aquí. Por fin...

Oigo unos ruidosos pasos en el pasillo, e intenta abrir la puerta de mi habitación. Menos mal que la puse con seguro. Empieza a desesperarse y la gira muy fuerte; bien, calculando el tamaño que tiene el pomo de la puerta, la velocidad a la que lo gira, y la fuerza que usa, a pesar de estar con seguro... Podría llegar a abrirla con una pinza o tirando la puerta abajo. Y sí, es capaz de hacerlo en menos de 4 minutos. Tengo que darme prisa.

Cojo la maleta debajo de debajo de la cama y la abro con rapidez, metiendo varias cosas como ropa interior o pantalones en ella. Luego cojo mi cepillo de dientes, y noto que la puerta está cediendo; empuja contra ella. Los grilletes retumban, y lo único que me queda es cerrar la maleta y cogerla.

Abre la puerta unos segundos antes de cerrar por completo el maletín, y entra echa una furia. Inconscientemente, le doy con la parte metálica de la maleta, y cae al suelo, semi inconsciente. _¡Gracias, instintos! _Pienso, y corro hacia la habitación de Lunch. Mierda, es la última de todas.

Intento darme prisa, quitándome los zapatos que tienen un leve tacón de 2 centímetros, pero que me estorbaban. Voy más rápido, y abro la puerta a lo bestia. Lunch se sorprende, pues estaba tumbada en la cama, mirando al techo. Intento respirar lentamente. — Lunch... Coge... Tu... Maleta. — Logro decir, y me carcomen los nervios. Tengo miedo que llegue a tiempo. — ¡Lunch, coge tu maleta, rápido! — Ella se levanta, y va corriendo a hacer lo que digo. — ¡Vamos, Lunch! Un par de camisas y pantalones. — Cojo el dinero que tiene tras la estantería: ahí lo guarda siempre mamá, puesto que pensaba que yo no sabía dónde estaba el dinero. Error. Lo guardo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, y Lunch ha terminado de coger varias camisas y pantalones. La agarro de la muñeca, y empieza a correr conmigo, aunque muy dudosa. Como para no estarlo.

— ¿A... A d-donde va-vamos? — Me pregunta, mientras sigo corriendo por los pasillos. Antes de responderle, aparece mamá, con sangre resbalándole de la cabeza.

— ¡Rápido, Lunch! — Grito, y ella corre lo más rápido posible. — ¡Corre hasta la plaza! — Ella me mira, pero luego sigue corriendo, hasta abrir la puerta y salir corriendo. — Meredy... — Sonríe maliciosamente, y le intento dar otro golpe, pero lo para.

Niega con el dedo índice. — Muy mal, Bulma. — Agarra la maleta, e intento sujetarla para mí. — Suéltala, no te vas a ir de aquí. — Tengo ganas de gritar, y gritar. Y pegarle, y seguir gritando. Apreto los dientes con fuerza, hasta que logran rechinar.

Y la maleta cae al suelo.

En unas milésimas de segundo, me encuentro colgando de la pared con las manos de mi madre apretando mi cuello, queriendo dejarme sin oxígeno. — N-noo... — Alargo las palabras por falta de oxígeno. — Su-suél... ta... meee... — Pataleo lo más que puedo, y me recuerda a aquella niña indefensa de 12 años a la que manipulaban y maltrataban. Tal vez, es mi final. Al final, no he cambiado, ¿eh?

Unas lágrimas se deslizan de mis ojos, y la imagen de Lunch aparece en mi mente.

No puedo dejar de luchar. Ella... Me necesita.

Soy su familia, ¡y me necesita!

Con una fuerza sacada del más allá, logro darle un rodillazo en el estómago, haciendo que me escupa sangre en la cara, y me suelte. Reacciono lentamente por la falta de oxígeno, pero no me permito descansar. Ella está tirada en el suelo, y yo corro, tambaleándome por las escaleras.

Aspiro mucho aire, y sigo corriendo descalza y sin maleta, hasta abrir la puerta, y salir. Oigo el grito de mi madre resonar en la estancia. Y cierro la puerta.

Sigo corriendo por las calles, mientras las nubes inundan el cielo, pasándolo a un color grisáceo. La gente me mira de forma extraña, pero sigo corriendo. La plaza.

Veo la plaza, y veo una cabellera azul oscuro en un banco, con su maleta, medio lloriqueando. Me busca con la vista, y se levanta sin la maleta, corriendo hacia mí.

Logro correr más rápido, y la abrazo, como en las películas dramáticas; solo que esto no es una película.

Toco varias partes de su cuerpo, para saber que no tiene moretones, y luego la cojo por las mejillas, mirándola. — ¿Estás bien? — Asiente, incapaz de hablar. — Lunch, pequeña. — La apego a mi cuerpo, y nos dirigimos hacia el banco donde está su maleta. — Mamá no tardará en llegar... — Digo, con el leve maquillaje de mi cara descorriéndose, por lo anterior sucedido. — Vale, Lunch. Yo... — Me agacho hacia ella, a pesar de estar descalza. — Yo voy a llamar por una cabina de teléfono, ¿vale? — Ella asiente, y le acaricio el pelo. — Tranquila. Pronto nos iremos de esta plaza. Quédate aquí, ¿de acuerdo? — Vuelve a asentir. — ¿Estás bien, Lunch? — Me abraza, y yo la separo. Sé que está nerviosa, pero si no me doy prisa mamá llegará aquí. — Vale, Lunch. Espérame aquí. — Se queda estática en su sitio, pareciendo captar la orden.

Corro hacia la cabina de teléfono más cercana, y meto varias monedas, marcando el... ¿Qué número estoy marcando? ¿El de la policía, el de la ambulancia? ¿Tengo alguien a quien llamar?

Entonces, caigo en la cruda realidad.

No tengo a nadie que me ayude en estos instantes.

¿Cómo pude pensar que todo se solucionaría tan rápido, si no tengo a quien acudir o a quien pedir ayuda? ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir con Lunch? ¿Mendigando en las calles? ¿Y la preparatoria? Es privada, maldición. Dejaría de asistir a la escuela, y no podría sacarme el graduado. Me quedaría en la calle.

La cabeza me da vueltas, e intento acordarme de dónde vivía Milk. Era a la única que podía pedirle ayuda, a pesar de no querer molestar. _Vamos, Bulma, el número de Milk. _Recuerdo, intento recordar algo. Giro mi cabeza, y veo a Lunch hablar con alguien. Saco las monedas, y salgo de la cabina.

Camino rápidamente hacia Lunch, sosteniéndola del brazo. — Aléjate de ellos. — Luego, me fijo en que uno está en mi clase. Yam... ¿Yamcha, era?

Yamcha sonríe, inquieto, y me mira. — H-Hola, Bulma. No sabía que tenías una hermana. — Supongo que será por el parecido. Pero, en efecto, nadie lo sabía. O casi nadie. — Tranquila, le preguntaba qué hacía con esa mochila en la plaza. — Miro a Lunch, y lo supe. — Nos lo dijo. — _Joder, Lunch..._

_— _No se preocupen. Esto no les incumbe. — Digo, refiriéndome a Yamcha y al pequeño calvo de al lado suyo.

— En realidad, sí. — Habla por primera vez el niño. — Lunch es una amiga, a la que tengo que ayudar. Porque para eso están los amigos, ¿cierto? Bueno, pues en realidad, sí nos incumbe. — _Maldito niño, sólo quiero irme de aquí. _— ¿Tenéis dónde quedaros?

Yamcha le dice que pare con la mano, y empieza a hablar él. — Puedo ofreceros mi casa durante un tiempo, si es lo que queréis. Está al final de la calle.

Eso es... Al lado de la casa de mamá. — ¡No! — Me aclaro la garganta. — Quiero decir, no. Yo tengo a quién llamar, adiós. — Digo, despidiéndome con velocidad, y yéndome con Lunch a otro lugar, cogiendo su mochila. Ambos se quedan en silencio, mirándome con extrañeza. No puedo permitirme tantos riesgos.

**— **¡Oye, Bulma! — Grita alguien, y reconozco la voz del niño de antes. Me giro, con Lunch, y los veo otra vez, acercándose.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — Le pregunto al niño.

Me saca la lengua. — Ten Shin Han. — Dice, y sé que se está presentando. — Veo que buscas la dirección de Milk, o eso me dijo Lunch. — Asiento, algo dudosa.

Ahora habla Yamcha, y me estoy confundiendo, _¿acaso es Ten Shin Han el adulto, y Yamcha el niño, o qué?_ — Sé dónde vive. — _¡Da igual!_ Se me iluminan los ojos. — Bueno... — Saca un mapa de la ciudad. — A esta punta, y luego giras... La calle... — Y empezó a explicarme todo detalladamente, comprendiendo dónde vivía.

— ¡Gracias, gracias! — Le doy un beso en la mejilla, y me marcho con Lunch. Creo que se sonrojó.

— Bulma, ¿qué pasó? — Me pregunta Lunch. Me había olvidado de explicárselo, así que paramos un momento. — ¿Bulma?

Me agacho otra vez hacia ella, cogiéndola de las manos.

E intento sonreír. — Lo siento tanto, Lunch. — No sé cómo explicarle que fue culpa mía. — Te he separado de mamá y papá, porque... Yo... Tengo problemas con ellos, Lunch. Y quería tu custodia, pero para eso tenía que cumplir 18. — La miro, y está a punto de llorar. — Y no comprendí que a lo mejor... Tú no querías irte. Lo siento, lo siento. — La apego hacia mí, y pestañeo para alejar las lágrimas. — Soy egoísta, Lunch. Pero quiero que te quedes conmigo.

Pone sus manos alrededor de mí, asintiendo. Nos quedamos unos minutos así, hasta que decido separarme de ella. Estaba a punto de llover, y no quería que enfermara. A demás, nos quedaba un gran trayecto de dos o tres horas.

Me levanto, y oigo un grito.

_Mierda por dos. _

Corro rápido, lo más que puedo, junto a Lunch, que me mira confundida y luego gira su vista atrás: es papá. Lunch corre a su manera, pero la sostengo de la mano para que no se quede la última. — Corre Lunch. — Le digo, y seguimos corriendo, a pesar de oír los gritos de nuestro padre.

— Bulma, estoy cansada. — Me dice, después de correr durante 20 minutos. — ¿Nos sigue?

— No, creo que lo hemos despistado. — Respondo, algo cansada. _Muy _cansada. Nos tomamos un respiro. Voy hacia un banco, y siento a Lunch allí, mirando a ambos lados. Ni siquiera ha pasado unos segundos hasta que se ve una bala rapidísima rozarme el pelo. — ¡Mierda, corre! — Seguimos corriendo. Odio esto. ¿No podré librarme nunca de papá? Veo que Lunch apenas puede más, no está acostumbrada a correr tanto. La cargo a mi espalda, y sigo corriendo, más lento. Oigo otro disparo, y sigo corriendo más rápido.

Entonces, oigo otro disparo, y un quejido de Lunch.

— Bulm-a... — Noto agua en mis hombros, y no es lluvia. — Bulm-a... Me ... Me duele. — Dice, y suelta un grito cuando me muevo bruscamente a la izquierda, en un callejón. — Bulma... — Empieza a llorar fuertemente.

La bajo, y la coloco en el suelo, y suelta otro quejido.

— Lunch. — Menciono, para que no se duerma. — Lunch, mírame. Mírame, Lunch. — Repito varias veces, y ella mantiene los ojos abiertos. — Lunch, tienes que aguantar, ¿vale? — Ella asiente. — Di que sí, hermanita. — Intento controlar los nervios de mi voz. — Vale, muerde este pañuelo. — Digo, arrancando un trozo de mi camisa, y poniéndoselo en la boca. Quito otro trozo de ella, y lo pongo alrededor del estómago, donde está la sangre. Ella muerde fuertmente el pañuelo, y sé que quiere gritar.

Lo amarro bien, para que deje de sangrar tanto, y le quito el trapo de la boca, tirándolo al suelo. — Bien, ahora, seguiré corriendo contigo. No voy a parar, ¿de acuerdo? Pero tienes que aguantar, hermanita. Tienes que aguantar por mí. — Sonríe como puede, y yo la cargo al estilo princesa. Giro el callejón, y no hay nadie.

Entonces, sigo corriendo.

Corriendo, corriendo sin parar.

Puta gente, ¿nadie se da cuenta de que Lunch se está muriendo? ¡Joder!

Entonces, noto que Lunch se está durmiendo, y sin dejar de correr le hablo. — Lunch, Lunch, aguanta. — Digo, todavía corriendo, y ella abre los ojos. Menos mal.

* * *

><p>Dos horas después, me encuentro en las casas más alejadas de la ciudad, y la penúltima es la de Milk. Faltan quince minutos, pero es tan amplia que desde aquí la veo.<p>

— Aguanta, Lunch. — Se está durmiendo, mierda. — Lunch, no te duermas. — No me obedece. — ¡LUNCH! — Grito, y ella entreabre sus ojos, empañados de lágrimas. El paño de su alrededor está empapado de sangre, y está comenzando a llover. Justo ahora.

Por fin puedo acercarme más a la casa, y sonrío de alivio. Un alivio tan grande...

Y resbalo.

Caigo, y resbalo, quedando en frente de la casa de Milk.

Lunch está en el suelo, pero sostenida por mis brazos, aún. Sé que se ha hecho daño en la espalda, y eso la hace sangrar todavía más. Empiezo a llorar. Ya no tenía fuerzas.

No tenía fuerzas para levantarme. No podía seguir adelante. ¿Habrá algún milagro que haga vivir a Lunch?

Sí, lo hay. El pelinegro que abrió la puerta, con una bolsa de basura, que cae al suelo, al vernos tiradas. Me permito sonreír, sólo esta vez, en un muy mal momento.

Lunch es quitada de mis brazos, y sé que Vegeta la ha cogido y llevado al salón.

Luego, me siento en el aire, flotando. Aún con los ojos abiertos.

— ¿Qué has hecho, mujer? — Me pregunta, pero sin mirarme. Cierra la puerta de una patada.

Me acurruco y cierro los ojos.

Finalmente llegó un milagro llamado Vegeta. Y sólo por esto, ya le debo la vida.

Murmuro un _gracias_, antes de desmayarme del cansancio.

* * *

><p><em>Un poco exageraod akfhdgjkhd pero no sabía qué más poner. ¡No me linchen! u.u Pero aquí está el capi, espero que les haya gustado. PD: Ya veremos como pudo Bulma el poder soportar correr tantas horas y porqué no llevó a Lunch al hospital. MIAUAJAJAJAJ<br>_

_¡Me alimento a base de reviews, así que denme de comer! 'u'_


	7. VII ¿Comprome-qué?

_Holi! Tanto tiempo...(? Bueno aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo, y gracias _o.O.o Sweet Song o.O.o _por tu comentario xD Es el más largo hasta ahora (? Luego te responderé a una cosilla xD Bueno, a leer!_

**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Crédito a su propio creador._

* * *

><p>Intento moverme, pero no lo logro.<p>

No puedo hacer que funcionen mis piernas, pues las siento muy pesadas. Me cuesta abrir los ojos, es como si tuviera un piano encima que me impide abrirlos, bueno, si fuera un piano ya estaría muerta. ¿Estaré yo muerta?

Suelto un murmullo leve que nadie responde. ¿Dónde estoy? Esa fue la pregunta que me pasó por la cabeza; mi cuarto tiene tan pocas cosas que mi voz hace eco, aquí no. La cama es blandita, y eso me insista a abrir los ojos. Lo logré.

Duele como el infierno, me duele pestañear. Joder, y duele muchísimo. Es como si te metieran un dedo en el ojo y se quedara ahí cuando pestañees. ¿Por qué me molesta todo? Intento recordar algo, pero sólo veo cosas borrosas: Lunch, Vegeta, mi padre...

¡Disparo!

¡La bala de Lunch!

Eso me activa como una autómata y a pesar de que esté jodidísima, me logro levantar. Mis piernas se mueven solas hacia las escaleras, no sé dónde estoy exactamente, pero la puerta del cuarto estaba abierta, y yo estaba corriendo lo más que podía. Bajo por las escaleras en forma de caracol, y mi grito resuena en toda la casa. —¡Lunch! — Parece que alguien me oye, porque sus pasos se acercan. Son pisadas fuertes; está furioso. Veo una cabeza con el pelo de color azabache, y está en forma de llama. — ¿V-Vegeta? — Me raspa la voz, así que se oye ronca.

—Joder, mujer. Deberías dejar de gritar así, me cago en todo. — Suelta unas palabras de más, y me muestro preocupada. ¿Dónde está Lunch? — Maldita seas, zorrita. — Insulta a mi persona nuevamente, pero mi hermana es más importante.

—¡Dime dónde está Lunch, enano!

—¿Ah? — Se hace el sordo. — Creo recordar que estás en _mi _casa. — Trago saliva. — ¿Te parece correcto insultar y ordenar a un gran ser como yo? — Dice con altanería, y yo niego con la cabeza, avergonzada. Miro sus ojos y tienen una especie de brillo que recuerdo haber visto en papá, pero no sé qué es exactamente. — Bueno, está en la cocina, estúpida. Y la próxima vez, habla antes de gritar. No quiero quedarme sordo. — Me advierte, y se va al salón, creo. Busco la cocina, y cuando la encuentro, veo a Lunch haciéndose un sándwich mientras habla con una mujer mayor, con mucho parecido a Vegeta.

Lunch me mira, y parece que se siente sin fuerzas. La mujer la ayuda a sentarse, bastante preocupada. Luego se gira, y me ve. —Oh, eras tú... Eh...

No le da tiempo a pronunciar más palabras, pues Lunch va corriendo a la velocidad del rayo hacia mí.

—Bulma. — Digo, ignorándola. Abrazo fuertemente a Lunch, y oigo un quejido.

Me aparto con velocidad, dejándola respirar. —Ouch, Bulma. — Sin embargo, sonríe tristemente. — Yo... ¡Lo siento mucho! — Me grita muy apenada, y me abraza a mí muy fuerte. — Todo es por mi culpa, lo siento. Lo siento, lo siento... — Susurra varias veces, y se me aguan los ojos. Nunca he llorado, así que no puedo hacerlo, por más que ame a mi pequeña hermana. Le susurro unas palabras tranquilizadoras, que la calman bastante, pero prefiero añadir algo más de humor; no me gusta tanto la tragedia o el drama.

La aparto, con mis ojos fijos en ella. —Hey, la herida aquí eres tú. Tranquila. — Le acaricio el pelo, y veo cómo la mujer sonríe complacida. — Disculpe mi grosería. — Dado que la ignoré completamente, es lo menos que podía hacer. — Yo soy la hermana de Lunch.

—Oh, no me trates de usted. — Pide en un gesto de cercanía. Era muy amable. — Yo soy la madre de Vegeta. — Vaya, ya decía yo que tenían parecido. — No te preocupes por Lunch, te veo peor a ti. — Vuelve a sonreír.

Giro mi cabeza hacia la comida, y me gruñe el estómago. —¿Cuánto tiempo llevo... — No acabo la frase, pues me interrumpe.

¿Adivinará también los pensamientos? —Dos semanas. — Abro los ojos como platos. ¿¡Dos semanas!? ¿Y la escuela, y...? — Como dije antes, no te preocupes por Lunch. Ella asistió, hoy es sábado.

Eso significa que... —¡Gracias por pagar la escuela de Lunch! — Digo inmediatamente. — Muchísimas gracias, señora Ouji. — Recuerdo el apellido de Goku y Vegeta. — En estos instantes yo... No puedo devolverle el dinero pero...

—No. En absoluto. — Hace con la mano un gesto de que lo deje pasar. — Le pagaré la escuela, y a ti también. — Añadió. Me quedé estupefacta. ¿Iba a pagarme a mí la escuela? Al ver mi cara, se apresura a comentar algo más. — No quiero quejas. Estás en mi casa y harás lo que yo te diga. — Asiento lentamente. Su tono parecía duro, pero sus ojos reavivaban aquellas travesuras que a lo mejor hizo en su infancia: se estaba divirtiendo. — Oh, sí. En la cena hablaremos algo de verdadera importancia. — Se sienta en un taburete negro, mientras se toma el café que dejó a medias. Seguramente ya estaba frío.

Hago la misma acción que ella, y Lunch también. Me quedo observándola con inseguridad. —¿Cómo... cómo la curaron? — Yo no la llevé al hospital, así que supongo que ellos tampoco, ¿no?

La mujer se gira, y yo también, para observarnos mutuamente. —Ah, sí. — Sonríe algo despistada. También se parece a Goku. — Verás, cuando te desmayaste y Vegeta te cogió en brazos, le ordené que te llevara a su habitación, mientras que nosotros llamamos a nuestro médico privado. — Dice, con algo de fanfarronería. — Y bueno, Lunch durmió durante casi una semana. En cambio, tú... Tenías una fiebre altísima, querida. No de 40 grados, apostaría a que si no hubiéramos tenido aquellos medicamentos que salieron nuevos... — Ah. Sí, los que me dio la enfermera de la preparatoria. — Hubieras muerto. Menos mal, ¿no? — Trago saliva, asintiendo. — Pero bueno, estás aquí y eso es lo que importa. Ahora, por favor, servíos la comida, necesitarás energía para lo que te diré en la noche. — Me susurró al oído esta última parte, y empiezo a comer con velocidad. ¡Dos semanas sin probar bocado! Hasta la mierda me sabría rica si me la hubieran puesto.

Luego, recuerdo las palabras de la madre de Vegeta y me estremezco. ¿Qué será eso tan importante? ¿Habrá llevado en verdad a Lunch al hospital?

Si es así... Tendría que despedirme de ella hasta los 18 pero estoy segura de que mis padres se la llevarían muy lejos. Si bien, no fueron los mejores padres, sí que tienen mucho —muchísimo— dinero, casi tanto como los Oujis o Briefs, pero los separa un billón o así. Según ellos "tuvieron que esconderse por mi culpa". ¿Y qué culpa tenía yo?

¿Por qué me hicieron tantas... torturas?

_Amordazada con un paño seguramente infectado de chinches o algo peor. —Mmmmm hmmmm! — Gritaba desesperada. — ¡MMH! — Nadie podía entenderme ni oírme, estaba sola. Encerrada allí... _

_Se abre la puerta de un golpe sordo, y me asusto. Retrocedo todo lo que puedo, hasta chocar contra la pared. Cruzo mis piernas hacia atrás, y mi respiración se acelera. —Vaya, vaya. — Dice aquella voz... — ¿Otra vez te has portado mal, Bulmita? — Niego con la cabeza, observando a aquel hombre de ojos y pelo negro. — Bueno, entonces probarás mi nueva arma. — Amenaza, y veo cómo trae algo recto de acero. — Quizás te duela un poco, pero intenta no gritar._

_—MMMM! — Vuelvo a gritar, e intento moverme, pero las cuerdas me apretan y me duele. Empiezo a llorar. — ¡MMM! — Que venga mami pronto, que venga...  
><em>

Me tiembla la mano, haciendo que el tenedor resbale de entre mis dedos. El temblor recorre mis vértebras, y se desliza una solitaria lágrima de mi ojo izquierdo. Lunch se da cuenta, y grita mi nombre, sacudiendo mis hombros.

Por unos instantes, me he ido, y luego he vuelto de la nada.

La señora Ouji viene hacia mí corriendo, y me sostiene de los hombros, hablándome con una voz relajada. — Tranquila, Bulma. — ¿Cómo sabe relajarme? Porque hace efecto, y dejo de tensarme. — Ya, tranquila. — Me acaricia la cabeza, como si fuera un perro, pero decido ignorar eso al ver cómo Lunch me mira, preocupada. — Lunch, déjanos solas. Por favor. — Añade esta última palabra, intento sonreír, y Lunch, a duras penas, abandona la cocina.

Miro a la señora Ouji con cara extraña. —¿Quién... demonios es usted?

Se aclara la garganta. —Es algo difícil de explicar, querida.

—¡No me venga con esos cuentos! ¿¡Cómo supo lo que me pasaba!? ¡Dígamelo! — Exijo, rabiosa. ¿Es que todos sabían algo que yo no? ¿Cómo demonios? ¿Pero qué coño...? ¡No! ¡No voy a dejar que se mofen de mí otra vez, y voy a descubrirlo todo! Eso fue lo que pensé, pero lo que la señora Ouji dijo a continuación me cayó como un balde de agua fría.

—Lo sé todo sobre ti, Bulma. —

Me siento desfallecer, y si no hubiera sido porque estaba sentada, me deslizaría sobre el suelo. — ¿To... Todo?

Afirma con la cabeza. —Verás... Ahora no estás preparada para que te lo diga. ¿Cómo, por qué? ¿Quién, cuándo? — Negó. — No creo que puedas soportar la verdad, por ahora. Pero recuerda: dale tiempo al tiempo.

— ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Llevo casi 18 años de mi vida sufriendo esas atrocidades y tú me dices que no puedo soportar una simple verdad? — No sé si se estaba riendo de mí, o qué.

La señora Ouji se aleja unos pasos, recolocándose el pelo. — Así es, Bulma. Tú tienes secretos que yo, por supuesto, desconozco, y viceversa. Yo no te puedo decir nada hasta que llegues a los 21.

— Mire, señora. — Empiezo, pero no me deja terminar.

— No. Bulma. Vas a hacer lo que yo te digo, ¿vale? Esta es _mi _casa, y yo estoy cuidando de ti y de Lunch. ¿Qué si le hubiera dicho a mi hijo que os dejara fuera a ti y a tu hermana? — Trago saliva. — Lunch estaría muerta, y tú también, así que te exijo, no, te _ordeno_, que dejes esto ya. No saques esta conversación de nuevo, a menos que quieras sufrir las consecuencias. — Frunce el ceño, tanto que creo que me ahorcaría, pero no es así. — Disimula ante Goku y Vegeta. Oh, y mi querida Milk también. — Sonríe hipócritamente, y me dan arcadas. — Ahora, si no te importa, me voy a comprar. Hasta luego. — Y se va de la cocina.

¿Pero qué...?

Me voy de la cocina yo también, y me encuentro a Vegeta con una toalla en los hombros. Estaba sudado, y no tenía camisa. Sonríe pícaramente, al ver mi mirada. — ¿Te gusta lo que ves, mocosa? — Niego con la cabeza, con una pose orgullosa.

— ¡Ni en sueños me iba a gustar lo que veo delante! Creo que la basura estaría mejor que tú. — Frunce el ceño, y ambos nos miramos. Parecía una pelea de rayos. — ¡Idiota! — Grito, al ver como me acorrala contra la pared de la entrada al salón.

— Mira, zorra. — Me observa amenazantemente. — Te aconsejaría que dejaras de meterte conmigo, porque te podría ir _muy_ mal. — Le miro, sosteniendo una batalla.

Me empieza a subir la temperatura, porque noto como me voy poniendo roja poco a poco. Y toso, poniendo mi mano delante de la boca. — No te vayas a morir. No quiero cadáveres en mi casa. — Dice, como si me fuera a soltar, pero no lo hace.

Necesitaba agua, me estaba asfixiando. — V-Vegeta... — Le llamo, pero parece que está observando algo en mí. — Suél... Suéltame... — Demonios, quiero llorar. Joder, me sentía atrapada otra vez.

El idiota parece que se da cuenta de que en verdad me asfixiaba, porque por unas milésimas de segundos, lo noto dejar de fruncir el ceño, y en sus ojos noto un vacío con algo más que no sé descifrar, tampoco. No sé porqué, pero grabo esa imagen en mi mente, y me voy poniendo más roja por la fiebre. — Estúpida. — Me dice, y por fin estoy libre de su agarre, pero apenas puedo mantenerme en pie. — ¿Voy a tener que cuidar de una enferma como tú? Qué asco... — Murmura para sí mismo, pero lo oigo. Trae un vaso de agua, y lo acerca a mi boca, dándome de beber. — No te acostumbres, zorra. — Advierte, y yo asiento, algo mareada.

Apoyándome contra el muro, logro levantarme, y Vegeta coge una bebida energética de la nevera. Luego, se va.

Voy hacia las escaleras de caracol, y subo. Lunch está sentada en el pasillo, acomodándose en la pared. — Lunch. — La nombro, y ella alza la vista, algo confundida. — Lunch, me encuentro algo mal... I-Iré a descansar. — Casi me caigo, pero mi hermana me ayuda a llegar a la habitación de Vegeta —lamentablemente.

— Descansa, Bulma. — Abraza mi débil cuerpo, y se va del cuarto.

Yo me quedo tumbada en la cama, pensativa. ¿Qué sabía exactamente la madre de Vegeta?

¿Quién demonios es? Y a todo esto, ¿qué me iba a decir en la cena? Tengo miedo, mucho más que cuando estaba con mis padres. La familia Ouji siemper ha estado en lo más alto, codo a codo con la familia Briefs, y por debajo estaba mi familia: White. Cuando tienes poder... Puedes lograr cualquier cosa, y eso es lo que temía.

Que lograran cualquier cosa, afectándome a mí y a Lunch.

Ahora me dolía la cabeza, así que decido descansar.

* * *

><p>Oigo el grito de una voz reconocida: Milk. ¿Dónde estaba ella, por cierto? Miro el reloj de la pared, y ya son las nueve de la noche. ¿Y cuándo había abierto yo los ojos?<p>

Me encuentro algo confundida, pero mucho más estable tanto física como mentalmente. Levantándome de la cama, estaba Lunch sentada en una silla de la esquina del cuarto, y sonrío. Imagino que ya ha comido, así que le pongo una manta por encima. No tenía fuerzas para cargarla.

Bajo las escaleras, con la ropa que traía ayer, pero me cruzo en mi camino con Milk. — ¡Bulma! — Grita sorprendida, y me abraza fuertemente. — Goku me contó que habías venido aquí con Lunch, pero pensé que deliraba por el hambre. — Sonríe, intentando aliviar la tensión que traíga conmigo. — ¿Estás bien, Bulma? Esa ropa está desgastada. Ven a mi cuarto, y te presto algo.

¿Cómo podía vivir tan despreocupadamente? Me sorprendía, la verdad. Ella era fuerte, y la admiraba.

Llegamos hasta donde está su habitación, y entro. Pasamos por una puerta, y hay un gigantesco armario. — ¡Esto es grande como la mierda! — Exclamo, sorprendida. — ¿Qué? Es enorme. — Ella me mira algo enfadada por la palabra, pero lo deja pasar. Rebusca entre un cajón, y saca una camisa con mangas a los lados, de color verde, y una falda de color amarillo claro. No era de mi gusto, al menos no demasiado. Mis padres nunca me dejaban ponerme eso; iba como una puta monja. Ni falda me dejaban. Camisa de mangas largas, pantalón largo, y una bufanda al cuello. Toda una experta para ir a misa, fijo que las monjas iban más destapadas que yo y todo.

Me alienta a que me lo pruebe, moviendo sus manos. — Vamos, corre. Pronto va a empezar la cena. — Asiento con la cabeza, y me lo pongo en unos segundos.

— ¡ALA! — Chilla, y me tapo los oídos. — ¡Estás guapísima, Bulma! ¡Deja que te vea Vegeta!

— ¿Vegeta?

— Eh... ¡Y, y Goku, s-sí...! — Está muy insegura. No entiendo porqué se pone roja al decir el nombre de Goku, pero no le doy importancia. Menos mal que puedo ponerme mis zapatillas. Me hago un moño al azar, y Milk se pone un vestido blanco que le queda muy bien.

Me siento desnuda, pero todo por complacer a Milk. Después de todo, ella me ha prestado su ayuda.

Bajamos las escaleras de caracol, y Milk nos dirige a ambas hacia el comedor: enorme.

Ahí cabrían como 20 personas con dos o tres metros de separación. — Oh, no, no. Esto es para las reuniones. — Sonríe, y pasamos un hueco hasta llegar a un comedor para siete personas. Era muy cómodo y agradable de estar, con ese ambiente familiar.

Tomamos asiento, y por fin llegan un hombre parecido a Vegeta y Goku —el padre, seguramente— acompañado de dos mujeres; la señora Ouji, y...

— Qué asco, otra vez la tía Meray. — Susurra Vegeta a Goku, quien asiente.

Pues la tía Meray. Me mira, como alegre de verme, y los tres se sientan. — Bueno, podemos empezar a comer. — Menciona el hombre, con una voz que da miedo. Todos empiezan a zampar, y yo no me quedo atrás. Mi hambre es voraz, y podría comerme tropecientos platos de comida.

El señor Ouji me observa, pero es Meray quien me pregunta. — Tú debes de ser Bulma, ¿no? — Asiento. — ¡Vaya, qué grato placer! Por fin puedo conocerte. — No entendía nada.

— Mujer, silencio. — Ordena el padre. Qué gran parecido tenía a Vegeta, en serio.

Pasan unos diez minutos en silencio, hasta que el padre de Vegeta para de comer. Todos le siguen, así que yo también ceso. — Tenemos que...

— ¡DARLES UNA GRAN NOTICIA! — Salta Meray, y yo me sorprendo un poco. El padre de Vegeta la mira con mala cara, pero la deja continuar. — ¡Dos personas aquí están comprometidas!

¿Será que la señora y el señor Ouji todavía no han tenido una boda decente?

Bebo algo de agua. ¿Y eso era lo importante? Qué tontería. — ¡BULMA Y VEGETA! — Chilla, y yo me atraganto con el agua, mientras Vegeta escupe su refresco.

* * *

><p><em>miauajajajajaj, no se lo esperaban, yo lo sé e_e AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA *Risa malvada* Bueno aquí tienen para saciar la sed.<em>

o.O.o Sweet Song o.O.o_ pues quería darte las gracias por tu comentario xD Y ese "mmm" parece como de sospecha o algo, ¿qué pasará por tu cabecita? Jaja, la verdad es que los padres de Bulma actúan así por una razón que se dirá más adelante :3 Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, besos (?_

_¡Me alimento a base de reviews, así que denme de comer! 'u'_


	8. VIII Un despertar no muy bonito

_Hola! Estaba aburrida y decidí publicar otro capítulo :3 Espero y disfruten (? Sí, vale... Debo estar muy aburrida ;u; También lamento el que sea un capítulo tan corto pero bueh xD Encima que se publico dos la misma semana, no me culpen... :v Y pues, creo que este capítulo les va a gustar xd Así que disfruten!  
><em>

**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Crédito a su propio creador_

* * *

><p>Espera... Espera... ¿QUÉ?<p>

Dejé mi vaso de agua, ya vacío, encima de la mesa. Todos los del lugar _—_exceptuando los tres adultos_—_ nos mirábamos sorprendidos, y cuando crucé la mirada con Vegeta fue como si mis esperanzas de huir con Lunch se hubieran roto en pedacitos. ¿¡YO, PROMETIDA!? ¡Con este idiota, mono, enano, mocoso, cabrón...! Y continué mi laaarga lista de insultos en la mente. El señor Ouji llamó nuestra atención con unos _leves_ golpes en la mesa, que hizo vibrar los cubiertos y captó mi atención. _—_A ver, presten atención, mocosos. _—_ Ordenó, y yo asentí, avergonzada.

La tía Meray se aclaró la garganta y continuó: _—_¡Sí! Bueno, aún no estará lista la boda, por supuesto, necesitáis conoceros. _—_ Me guiñó un ojo y supe que eso no era absolutamente nada bueno. _—_ ¿Y qué mejor forma de conocerse que dormir en el mismo cuarto? _—_ Creo que iba a darme algo. Yo... Dormir con un chico.

¡Ni siquiera había abrazado o hablado con algún chico a no ser que fuera _estrictamente_ necesario! ¿Y de repente tengo que dormir con uno...?

_—_ De veras os agradezco que dejéis que Lunch y yo nos quedemos pero... _—_ Meray me tapó la boca con las manos, chistando. Fruncí el ceño.

_—_ ¡Chist! _—_ Dijo. _—_ ¡Sin quejas! Será mejor que alguna sirvienta cambie la cama a una de matrimonio. Sin más que decir, pasemos al postre. _—_ La señora Ouji se mantiene en silencio, mirando mi reacción. La verdad es que sus pupilas están algo dilatas... ¿¡Ella tampoco lo sabía, y lo aprobaba!? ¡Me dijo que no me acercara! ¡Y vaya de qué manera es cumplir esa amenaza! No puedo contenerme, así que me levanto de la mesa, fingiendo una sonrisa que a leguas se notaba que era más falsa que los políticos.

Intento contener mi agonía y enfado; _—_ Bueno, yo mejor me voy ya, mañana si eso... _—_ Intento convencer a Meray de que cambie de opinión, pero es la señora Ouji quien me responde.

Un poco cabreada, a decir verdad. _—_No, querida. Por favor, dormid juntos, a ver si este chico por fin levanta la cabeza. _—_ Vegeta le grita furioso un "¡Jelaiah!" y su madre rechista. _—_ ¡Vegeta! _—_ Empiezan una discusión de madre e hijo, y yo intento escapar, pero oigo la voz de Goku.

_—_ Deberías quedarte a tomar el postre. _—_ Gruñe mi estómago, tenía razón. _—_ Es una porción de tarta de fresa, o chocolate. _—_ _Hmmm, tarta de chocolate..._

Me siento en la silla, y nos sirven el postre. La velada sigue su curso con tranquilidad. A decir verdad, no quería casarme con Vegeta, e iba a hacer todo lo posible para que ese muchacho me odiara y obligara a sus padres a cancelar el compromiso. Estaba claro que yo no tenía oportunidades, pero él sí. Y en el peor de los casos... Tendría que hacer una alianza con él.

La cena ha finalizado, y todos se levantan educadamente y en silencio, así que yo también lo hago, con algo de torpeza. Me doy cuenta de que mi reacción ha sido extraña: no he armado un alboroto, pues ya estoy acostumbrada, pero tampoco he hecho algo para evitarlo, aunque... ¿Qué puedo hacer? Apenas los conocía desde hace un mes o menos. ¿Y por qué querrán casarnos?

Esa es la duda que invade mi mente hasta tal punto de que me quedo en el pasillo, con cara de boba. Vegeta me mira como diciendo "¿qué pasa, zorra?", y estoy seguro de que eso es lo que piensa. Suspiro, y sacudo mi cabeza_._

_—_ A mí tampoco me alegra dormir contigo, ¿vale? _—_ Digo, en un intento de aliviar la tensión del momento. _—_ Idiota.

_—_ Cállate, mujer. _—_ Ambos entramos a su habitación, y Lunch ya no está allí. La sirvienta debe haberla bajado al cuarto de invitados, menos mal que no se despertó con mi grito... Y el de Vegeta. _—_ Uggh, apestas a mugre. ¿Es que no te bañas? _—_ Suelta con sarcasmo, y cierro mis puños. _—_ Báñate, no quiero dormir con una mujer que huele a podrido. _—_ Pongo cara indignada y me dirijo hacia el baño del cuarto. _—_ Eeh. _—_ Freno. _—_ ¿Acaso pensabas que ibas a bañarte aquí? Vete al de Milk..

_Muy bien, Bulma. Cuenta hasta diez..._ _—_ Apestas, en serio, báñate. _—_ _Hasta cincuenta... __—_ ¿Qué esperas? ¡Lárgate! _—_ _Hasta cien..._ _—_ Dioses, como quieras, pero dormirás en el suelo como no te bañes. ¡Ah! Buena idea, duerme en el suelo. _—_ _Vale Bulma, pégale un puñetazo._

Y eso iba a hacer, pero sus buenos reflejos me paran, y me dobla la muñeca. Pongo una mueca de dolor en mi cara, y sonríe. _—_ La próxima vez ten en cuenta que soy mejor que tú. _—_ Me escupe en la cara, y no sé porqué, pero me siento algo mal por sus palabras. Con la poca dignidad que me queda, decido marcharme hacia el cuarto de Milk. Ya sabéis, para que me preste ropa y me bañe allí.

Toco su puerta, y me abre, algo somnolienta. _—_ ¿Bulma? _—_ Señalo mi ropa y se ríe, algo despistada. _—_ Oh claro, báñate también si gustas. _—_ Sonrío en agradecimiento, y tomo una toalla.

A los pocos minutos, ya me estoy despidiendo de Milk, ya estoy duchada. Me ha prestado bastante ropa; tres pijamas, un gorro, unas pantuflas, tres pares de calcetines, cinco camisetas y dos pantalones. Oh, sí. Y ropa interior que por supuesto es nueva y todavía no ha usado, de tanta que tiene. Y le agradecía, apenas tenía dinero para comprar algo que no fuera para Lunch.

Después de aquella refrescante ducha, entré en el cuarto de Vegeta... oh, bueno, ahora mi cuarto. Ví que Vegeta estaba tumbado en la cama y... ¿¡Por qué había una almohada en el suelo!?

_—_ ¿Qué? No ibas a pensar que dormirías conmigo, ¿no? _—_ Tenía la cara roja de furia, y solté un grito que resonó en toda la habitación, mas no en el exterior. _—_ Casi me dejas sordo, estúpida.

_—_ ¡NO PIENSO DORMIR EN EL SUELO! _—_ Me crucé se brazos, desafiando a Vegeta con la mirada. Éste me miró de una forma un tanto extraña, como si sintiera odio... repulsión.

Mi cabeza empezó a hacerme recordar varias cosas que creía olvidadas; los gritos de mi madre, las palizas... Fue un acto reflejo el ponerme de cuclillas y taparme los oídos. Era hiriente y doloroso lo que oía, me decían cosas... cosas malas.

Vegeta sí, se sorprendió. _—_ Mujer. _—_ Llamó, pero no podía responder. Mis mejillas estaban rojas, y no precisamente de vergüenza, sino de terror. Como nunca me permitían llorar, cuando estaba asustada mi cara se tornaba roja, muy roja, al punto de que podría dejar de respirar en cualquier momento. Y Vegeta se levantó y fue hacia mí.

Estaba tan sumida en mis dolorosos recuerdos que no noté cómo Vegeta me zarandeaba. _—_ Mujer, responde. _—_ Estaba algo asustado, podía oírlo, sin embargo... Mis extremidades no funcionaban, y de mi boca sólo salían jadeos de dolor. _—_ Mujer... _—_ Volvió a llamar, pero no respondí. _—_ Bulma. _—_ Mencionó mi nombre. ¿Lo dijo, en verdad?

Su voz varonil me hizo volver a la realidad, alzando mis ojos hacia los suyos, un color ónix que demostraba el vacío que habitaba dentro de ellos. Mis ojos estaban humedecidos por las lágrimas que asomaban, e inconscientemente abracé a Vegeta. Él quiso apartarme, pero no se lo permití. Su calor corporal me aliviaba, desconocía la razón, pero sólo por una vez... Quería sentirme protegida.

_—_ No seas estúpida. _—_ Su voz vibró en mis sentidos, dado que estaba apegada a su torso. ¿Acaso lo dije en voz alta? _—_ No te voy a proteger, aparta. _—_ Pero él no hacía nada. ¿Por qué no me alejaba? No lo sé. _—_ Demonios, deja de hechizarme. _—_ Me advirtió. _—_ Mujer, apártate. _—_ Sequé las leves lágrimas que asomaban en mis ojos, antes de alejarme. _—_ Si sólo querías dormir en la cama bastaba con tus berridos, tampoco era necesario esta gilipollez.

Se levantó, y yo también lo hice. Ambos nos tumbamos, pero él se separó lo suficiente como para no tocarme. Sonrío inconscientemente. _—_ Gracias por no apartarme. _—_ Digo, medio adormilada, y él bufa.

_—_ Cállate y déjame dormir. _—_ Inflo mis mejillas, pero al instante caigo dormida.

Mi sueño era extraño, había un hombre guapo, muy guapo que me acercaba a la cama, con intención de besarme. ¿¡Por qué no se lo prohibía!? ¿Dónde estaba Lunch? ¿Por qué... por qué el hombre se desnudaba? No me dí cuenta de que estaba moviéndome en la realidad, totalmente roja, hasta que antes de moverme más, una barrera choca contra mi cara.

Me despierto con velocidad al notar algo... que no encajaba en esa escena. Algo áspero, pero suave, con una explicación que no sabía dar, chocaba contra mis labios. Era una sensación rara, pero no desagradable. Era cálido, no reconfortante como los brazos de Vegeta —aunque me cueste admitirlo—, pero era algo... Algo que me instaba a corresponder pero, ¿corresponder a qué? Quiero saber qué prueban mis labios, pero me arrepiento al instante de abrir mis ojos. Estaba en una posición _muy _indebida con cierto personaje que detestaba. Era una postura en que mis piernas estaban encima de la cadera de... Y su mano estaba en mi... Lo peor de todo es que, esa barrera, lo que hizo que abriera mis ojos era... No soy capaz de mencionar esa palabra, ni siquiera en mis pensamientos, y observo a Vegeta con toda la vergüenza y furia que me queda en el sistema nervioso.

Vegeta me mira. Él abre la boca pero soy yo la que me separo, soltando un grito que resuena en todo el cuarto —aunque las paredes estaban insonorizadas.

— ¡M-M-ME ESTABAS... — Era incapaz de hablar. Tenía que continuar... ¡Ese aprovechado! — ME ESTABAS TOCANDO LA... LA...

Él, sin embargo, tampoco mencionaba algo. Tenía los ojos desorbitados.

Por fin me digo de acabar la frase. — ¡PERVERTIDO! ¡ACOSADOR, VIOLADOR DE LOS BOSQUES! ¡TÚ...! — Y corro a alejarme de él, saltando de la cama. — ¡QUERÍAS... A-APROVECHARTE DE M-MÍ...! ¡ESTABA VULNERABLE DURMIENDO, Y POR ESO TE OFRECISTE A QUE DURMIERA A TU LADO! ¡TE DEMANDARÉ POR ACOSO, PERVERTIDO, PERVERTIDO, MONO ENGREÍDO!

— ¡No seas estúpida! ¡FUISTE TÚ! — Al fin habla, pero... ¿¡Me estaba echando la culpa a mí? ¡Es él el que quiere acabar conmigo, y por eso lo hizo!

Abro la boca, desencajándola, por la sorpresa— ¡NO INTENTES ECHARME LA CULPA, TÚ... MALDITO! ¡YO NO PUEDO PONER TU MANO EN MI PECHO ESO, JAMÁS! — Le lanzo la almohada, ante la posiblidad de imaginarme haciendo _eso_ con el, justo como pasaba en mi sueño. Él se levanta a la velocidad del rayo y la coge a tiempo.

Sus ojos destellean fuego, y de ira, creo. — ¿Qué? — Pregunta, incrédulo. — ¿¡Estás diciendo que soy un puto acosador, maldita zorra!?

— ¡Tú... Tú...!

— ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que eres tan puritana que... — Suelta un bufido, intentando contener la risa. — ¿Nunca has...? — Deja la frase incompleta al aire, con la intención de que yo monte un espectáculo. Por cierto, bonito era el que estábamos montando ahora. — ¿Es una broma?

Mis ojos también tienen fuego ardiente de cabreo y vergüenza. — ¡DESVERGONZADO! ¡NO SE TE OCURRA REÍRTE, MONO IDIOTA! — Se acerca a mí, pero la cama nos separa, y ambos tenemos demasiada pereza como para movernos a las... ¿¡3 AM!?

Demonios, esto era demasiado. ¿Y si me hubiera despertado a las 7? ¡Estaría desnuda y seguramente embarazada de ese... ese violador...! — ¡QUE NO HE HECHO NADA, ESTÚPIDA!— Gruñó.

Me tapo la cara con las manos, de lo roja que me encontraba. — ¿NO HAS HECHO NADA? — Bien, lo había conseguido; esa era mi debilidad. Por fin, iba a decirle a mi peor enemigo lo que me hacía vulnerable. — ¡M-ME ACABAS DE QUITAR MI PRIMER BESO! — Y sólo mencionaba eso porque si ponía encima que me tocaba la teta, ya es que salto por la ventana y huyo de esta mansión.

* * *

><p><em>miauajajsdfhgjkfsjdkrfe espero que les haya gustado. Ya sé que dije que iría más lento, pero no podía esperar *q* A demás tengo historias que quiero plasmar rápido, pero para ello tengo que acabar esta y otro fic más que he dejado en pausa —que por cierto, no he avisado de ello—. Pero bueno, espero y les haya gustado. ADVERTENCIA: se acerca el lemooooon! ~.~<br>_

_¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo con mi vida? D:_

_¡Me alimento a base de reviews, así que denme de comer! 'u'_


	9. IX El instinto hermanastral Parte I

_Hola! Aquí el capi 9, ya ni me lo creo (fu, ojalá llegue al número 20 xD) y me he planteado darle un giro bastante radical a la historia (: Gracias por los comentarios, y los responderé abajo xD_

**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Crédito a su propio creador._

* * *

><p>Estaba dubitativa ante lo que acababa de declarar. Seguramente, y viendo cómo es Vegeta, se burlaría de mí por eso durante el resto de mi vida y eso <em>no <em>era bueno, ¿verdad? ¿O acaso yo le contaría a mi hermana cómo fue que mi "prometido" se reía de mí por no haber dado nunca un beso? Esa anécdota no era buena, ni feliz. Mis pensamientos estuvieron divagando antes de ver la reacción final de Vegeta.

Se frotó el puente de la nariz antes de respirar hondo y calmarse. No quería matarla, _recuerda, es tu prometida. Incluso en contra de tu voluntad, no quieres matarla.._ O estaba nervioso e intentaba relajarse o quería matarme e intentaba relajarse, de cualquier forma, las dos eran malas noticias. Apenas conocía a este insensible de una semana y ya quería verme muerta, bueno, no puede. Mira por dónde... Acabo de encontrar algo buena de ser su prometida.

Él seguía mirándome como queriendo decir "ten cuidado con tus palabras" pero yo me encontraba, sin embargo, sumida en mis pensamientos. ¿Por qué me ponía así de nerviosa? No sé, será porque me han tocado una teta y me han besado... Sé que fue inconscientemente pero algo en mí se agitó muy rápido. Me dieron ganas de correr una maratón en ese instante, deberá haber sido por el beso "inocente", pero sigo nerviosa. Vegeta me mira, alzando una ceja. —¿Por qué estás tan roja?

—¿Q-Q...Qué? Yo roja... ¡N-No, para nada! — _Demonios, porqué me pondré tan nerviosa. A ver Bulma, inspira y expira. _— ¡No estoy roja! No estoy avergonzada ¿vale? ¡Sólo fue eh...! ¿¡Y a ti que te importa!? — Mierda. No sabía cómo librarme de aquella pregunta pero conocía bien a los orgullosos como ese mono insolente y sabía que con aquella pregunta se retractaría.

—Bueno, Jelaiah me obliga a casarme contigo a la fuerza, y tengo que aguantarte durante el resto de mi vida. — Oí en un susurro algo como "_o hasta que Jelaiah muriese"_, pero preferí no incluirlo en la frase. Ese chico me daba escalofríos, y tenía miedo a pensar que en verdad no podría librarme de una boda con él. — Así que desde ahora, _querida mía_, deberías acostumbrarte a esto. — Lo dijo con un humor tan repugnantemente negro que me entraron ganas de arrojarle un jarrón a la cara. Odiaba a los tipos como él, ¿no podían haberme prometido a Goku? ¡Como si me prometían con la mismísima Milk! Todo era mejor que este insensible e incontrolable mono enano que me miraba como si tuviera tres cabezas.

Suspiré, intentando calmarme. —Yo... Es de madrugada, quiero dormir. — Me quejé, y me gustó. Adoré el soltar una queja, porque hacía años que no lo decía abiertamente, claro, con unos sádicos padres pues como que no. — Y no soy tu querida. — Enfaticé la palabra "tu" porque yo no era nada suyo. Nada.

Hizo un ademán de quitarle importancia y me tumbamos de nuevo en la cama, pero no pude dormir. Él seguramente ya estaría en el otro lado de la cama, pues lo sentí hundido. De alguna forma, eso me relajó, aunque seguía revolviéndome de un lado a otro con muchos nervios. No sé si pasaron horas o fueron tan solo unos minutos pero parecieron una eternidad.

Sentí el aliento de Vegeta en mi nuca bastantes veces así que deduje que estaba profundamente dormido. _Bien Bulma, no sabes porqué estás tan agitada pero debes relajarte. Tienes que dormir para mañana no parecer una loca. Vamos, recuerda, esto es por Lunch y por ti. Por una vida mejor._ Al fin pude cerrar los ojos y relajarme pero cómo no... Tenía que despertarme Vegeta.

Ahora era él el agitado, con unas gotas de sudor recorriéndole la frente y con el ceño tan fruncido que parecía que iba a llorar de un momento a otro. No sé cómo mi corazón pudo aflojarse y ser tan buena persona, que le desperté. —Vegeta... — Susurré, intentando que me oyese. — Vegeta, despierta. — Al ver que no reaccionaba me asusté un poco. ¿Qué debía hacer? Siempre había tenido que preocuparme de mi pellejo y, cuando era pequeña, del de Lunch, pero desde que se fue me convertí en una persona demasiado independiente. Ahora no sabía cómo actuar en estas situaciones. Lo sacudí varias veces pero sólo se me ocurrió el besarle de nuevo. _¿Qué? No, estás loca. No vas a besarle ni una vez más. Nonononono. _Me levanté de la cama con dirección al baño. ¿Qué pienso hacer? Veamos... Pues después de encontrarme un cubo vacío se me ocurrió la genial idea de...

—¿¡PERO QUÉ HACES!? — Desconozco si fue un grito de susto, sorpresa o molestia, pero creo que fue la última. — Responde. — Exigió, demasiado tranquilo. Me recordaba a estas personas bipolares que cambiaban de humor de un momento para otro pero como él siempre estaba molesto pues nada.

—Bueno... Estabas teniendo una pesadilla y cogí un cubo para llenarlo con agua. Te estuve intentando despertar pero no funcionaba. — Bajé la mirada. Nunca había hecho algo tan atroz, al menos no que yo recuerde. Se me escapó una risita pero ésta se disolvió en el aire al verlo levantarse y quitarse la camiseta.

Me miró con los ojos llameantes. —¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Cruzándome de brazos, refunfuñé. —¿A qué te refieres? — Vaya, mi voz salió más calmada de lo que pensé. — ¿A un gordo como tú?

—Muy graciosa, zorra. — Me apartó de un empujón y se fue hacia la ducha. Yo miré el reloj. Eran las 7 am, y era domingo... Creo.

—Vegeta. — Llamé en voz alta, pero él no se dignó a responder. Nuevamente, me puse roja de furia. ¿Qué pasaba con este tío? ¡Ni las moscas lo soportaban! Pobre Milk, o pobre Goku. Ellos deben de ser los peor parados en esta familia. Bueno, ellos y los padres de Vegeta. A juzgar por cómo es su tía, deduciría que no le molestaba tanto la actitud del que tenía por sobrino, es más, creo que le agradaba pero, ¿a quién en su sano juicio le iba a gustar la actitud de Vegeta? Bueno, ella no estaba en sus mejores cabales así que sí, puede que ella sea la única.

Un 'click' vino a mi mente y recordé el nombre que había usado Vegeta hacia su madre. _Jelaiah._

_—... Sí. Jelaiah estará a punto de llegar. — Dijo mi madre, sonriéndome. Me acarició la cabeza como pocas veces hacía. — Vamos Bulma, Jelaiah llegará pronto.  
><em>

_—¿Quién es Jelaiah, mami?  
><em>

_Mi madre se puso pensativa. —Sabes que no debes hacer preguntas. — Me recriminó con la voz enfadada, y yo bajé la cabeza al suelo. — Bueeeno. — Dijo con una voz algo dubitativa, pero decidió explicármelo. — Es una amiga de la familia. Se va a quedar contigo unos días, ¿de acuerdo? Nosotros tenemos que ir a recoger a Lunch de la guardería. — Asentí con velocidad y bastante curiosidad. ¿Quién sería?  
><em>

_Esa pregunta se respondió pronto pues Jelaiah había llegado unos segundos después de que mis padres se fueran._

_—Hola. Debes de ser Bulma, ¿no? — Se rió, como si fuera gracioso. — Qué pregunta más tonta, ven, te presentaré a mi hijo... — Su nombre era extraño, y salí a la calle con Jelaiah. Había un niño de más o menos mi misma edad, con una sonrisa en la cara.  
><em>

Puse mi mano en la frente intentando recordar el nombre de aquel chico pero no lo logré. Debía de ser otra Jelaiah... Porque Vegeta nunca sonreía. Eso es, otra persona llamada igual. Me dolió un poco la cabeza del repentino recuerdo que, extrañamente, no sabía que había vivido. Esta familia es bastante misteriosa, pero... Bien dotada.

Casi me atraganto. _¡Bulma! ¿¡Qué clase de pensamientos son esos!? _Esa era mi conciencia, pero no pude negar que mi mente era así al ver a Vegeta salir en solo una toalla. El pelo en forma de llamas estaba mojado y las gotas de agua recorrían su cara en una forma tremendamente sexy. Éstas resbalaban y chocaban con otras que, juntándose, se dirigían hacia el abdomen, y de ahí al bajo vientre y... Sacudí la cabeza. —Por si ibas a preguntarlo, sí, hoy es domingo. — ¿Tenía telepatía? Eso debía ser.

Se vistió y me miró con cara rara. Yo me encogí de hombros. —¿No vas a cambiarte? Bueno, pues ve desnuda a desayunar. — Se rió y se fue escaleras abajo, mientras yo me miraba. Estaba casi desnuda... Parece ser que algunas gotas del cubo me mojaron la camisa y eso hacía que se viera mi sujetador. ¡Por Kami, qué vergüenza! Y pensar que ese malnacido había estado viendo mis pechos —o bueno, parte de ellos— sin que yo me diera cuenta. ¡Era todo un... un...!

—¡Acosador! — Grité, pero él ya estaba bajando los últimos escalones del piso, aunque nadie quitaría que no lo oyera. Si tiene telepatía, ¿por qué no un superoído? Eran todos bastante raros. — Uggh, maldito crío. — No era la mejor de los insultos para decir, pues yo era menor que él PERO no más inmadura. No sé qué le hicieron cuando era pequeño pero para ser tan pervertido y acosador debió golpearse la cabeza mientras veía revistas porn-... ¿Y si hay alguna? ¿Y si me ha sacado una foto mientras dormía y...? _Relájate, estás divagando. Vas a parecer tú la rarita obsesiva mirando sus cosas. _Eso es, calma... No pasa nada. Expulsé todo el aire que tenía guardado e intenté olvidar el asunto, aunque no pude lograrlo del todo.

Caminé de puntillas al cuarto de Milk y abrí su puerta. Miré a ambos lados y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta despacito... —¡SORPRESAAA! — Chilló. — ¡Hola, Bulma! — Abrazó a mi cuerpo inerte del susto mientras trataba de mantener mi compostura para que no se notara la, efectivamente, sorpresa. — Te veo algo pálida. — Opinó, y yo tuve una gotita de sudor recorriéndome la frente.

—¿En serio? ¿No será porque me acabas de dar el susto de mi vida tras varias cosas que me han pasado en solo un par de semanas? — Mi sarcasmo no era el mejor, y ya me parecía a Vegeta. _Demonios. _— Perdón, yo... Ese mon-digo Vegeta, está sacándome de mis casillas. — Intenté sonreír para que no fuera tan duro el golpe, de seguro que como Milk era parte de la familia lo había dejado pasar. O algo parecido.

Palmeó mi hombro. —No te preocupes, siempre es un engreído, cerdo, insensible, tonto... — Recitó varios insultos como si los tuviera grabados a fuego en la cabeza aunque yo preferí ignorarla hasta que acabó. — Oh, disculpa. ¿Venías a por algo?

—Sí, eh... U-Una muda nueva. — Me sonrojé un poco, no acostumbraba a pedir prestado a los demás.

—¿No habías cogido ya ropa de mi armario?

Enarqué una ceja. —¿Ah sí?

—Bueno, no pasa nada. Coge más. — Sonrió. — Para eso están las amigas, ¿no?

Me sonrojé de vergüenza ante la palabra "amigas". Yo no la consideraba así, pero de alguna forma me agradó que ella sí. Es como si una puerta que creía cerrada gracias a mis psicópatas padres se hubiera vuelto a abrir: la amistad. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué lo tenían todos menos yo? ¿Qué tan bien se sentía con amigos? Todas esas preguntas por fin podrían ser respondidas, y tendría a alguien en quien confiar. Podría confiar en Milk, salir de paseo, comernos un helado, cotillear... Lo que hacen los adolescentes normales, excepto yo. Porque yo no soy normal, pero gracias a que Milk es mi primera amiga por fin tendría una oportunidad de serlo.

Sonreí inconscientemente mientras entraba al enorme armario que tenía mi amiga. Qué bien sonaba la palabra "amiga", era reconfortante.

—Bueno, coge un vestido. Seguramente hoy vayamos a la playa.

—¿Hoy?

—Sí. Todos los domingos vamos a la playa. — Se acercó hasta donde estaba yo. — Deja, que te ayudo a elegir algo para que vayas conjunta con Vegeta. — Me guiñó un ojo y yo me sonrojé.

Zarandeé las manos de un lado para otro. —N-Nonononono, ¿qué dices? ¡A mí no me gusta Vegeta! — Ni siquiera sabía el significado de la palabra gustar... Bueno, sí, pero nunca lo he experimentado y espero que no lo haga nunca. O al menos que no sea con ese insensato, que no creo que pase. — Hay cero coma un por ciento de probabilidades de que pase eso, en resumidas cuentas: uno entre mil billones de personas. — Respiraba agitadamente. Hasta ahora, no se me había pasado por la cabeza que quizás me resulte atractivo Vegeta, bueno, ¿a quién sí? Obviamente, resultaba repulsivo el siquiera gustarme ese... ese mono... Con una tableta que... ¡No! — ¡Definitivamente no! — Sacudí la cabeza ante el mero pensamiento.

—Bueno, bueno. Era una broma, tampoco es para que te pongas así. — Dijo, y me sentí más aliviada. — En fin, este amarillo nunca me lo he puesto, ten. Tiene volantes en la parte de abajo y en la de arriba una flor hawaiana. Es muy sexy, capturarás la vista de todos los chicos. — Se me revolvió el estómago.

Nunca quise ser el centro de atención, pues ya lo era para mis padres y eso me había dejado una marca para siempre. Espero que a Lunch no le pase lo mismo porque si mis padres llegasen a tocarla... —¡Lunch! Es cierto, ¿dónde está Lunch?

—En el cuarto de Tarble, durmiendo.

—¿Tarble? — Ahora que lo recuerdo, había un niño pequeño que Vegeta saludó. Fue la primera y única vez que lo vi relajar el ceño, debe ser alguien muy importante para él.

—Sí, su hermano pequeño. — Casi me desmayo de alivio, aunque no sé la razón. Su hermano pequeño... espera..

—¿¡ESTÁ DURMIENDO CON UN CHICO!? — Grité bastante alarmada. No, eso no es posible. Lunch durmiendo con un chico a esa corta edad... Tiene que ser una broma, si es el hermano de Vegeta tiene que ser igual o más pervertido que él. ¿Qué clase de cosas le habrá enseñado...? No me di cuenta de que estaba mordiéndome las uñas hasta que Milk me observó como si fuera un extraterrestre de color verde.

—¿Qué mosca te ha picado? Tú duermes con Vegeta. — Sí, eso es cierto. — Bueno, si quieres ir a verla seguramente está en el comedor. Estás bastante rara hoy. — Enarcó una ceja y salió por la puerta. Creo que la vi sonrojarse al oír la voz de Goku, oh, ese chico parecía bastante amable e ingenuo, como yo. Seguramente es el chico que le gustaba a Milk, porque es con el único que _nunca _se ha enfadado, o eso me contó Lunch en su estadía mientras yo estaba inconsciente. Vaya, y pensar que a todos les ha pasado que alguien les gusta... Seguramente todas las de mi clase ya no son vírgenes, menos yo. Soy una repulsiva puritana que ni la cocacola zero puede competir, porque ese es el número de veces que he hecho algo con un hombre: cero.

Sacudí la cabeza, colocándome el bikini y encima el vestido playero. Era de un tono beige en la parte de abajo y tenía una estrella de color naranja en el centro, resaltando mis curvas.

Espero que hoy sea un buen día para ir a la playa, porque la última vez que fui creo recordar que había sido hace dos años o tres. Oh sí, es porque estábamos en el centro de la ciudad y ellos estaban demasiado ocupados como para coger el coche e ir a la playa conmigo. Aunque no me iría mal eso de coger un poco de color, algunos habían dicho entre murmullos que parecía un vampiro, y no era de extrañar. Quizás si chupe sangre o sea joven eternamente ya sea más creíble, hasta entonces, no hay pruebas concluyentes.

¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando? Ya me ha metido Lunch sus tonterías de los cómics de sus antiguos amigos en la cabeza. ¡Por Kami! ¿Esque hasta Lunch tenía que ser extraña? —¡Bulma, baja ya! — Avisó una voz que no logré reconocer de tanto pensamiento que pasaba por mi mente. Asentí para mí misma y bajé, con cuidado de que el vestido no dejara ver el bikini.

Todos sonrieron, como si fueran una familia feliz, aunque lo aparentaban ya sin hacer esa parte. Tomé asiento al lado de Vegeta porque era el único libre y al sentir cómo se tensaba, deduje que tampoco quería que me sentara a su lado, pero bueno. ¡Es culpa de su madre, no mía!

Su tía me lanzó una mirada fugaz. Por un momento pensé que eran imaginaciones mías.

—Y bueno... ¿Qué tal los exámenes, Lunch? — Preguntó Jelaiah a mi hermana, que estaba sentada justo con Tarble. Ese niño no me daba buena espina, bueno, nadie me la daba excepto Milk y Lunch.

—Bien, eh... Todavía no hemos tenido muchos porque recién empieza el curso y eso... jeje. — Se sonrojó como un tomate y sonreí ante su imagen. Mi hermana pequeña era adorable, y como alguien se acercara era como yo jugado a los bolos.

El mismísimo demonio.

* * *

><p><em>Enfin, traigo algo de prisa y lamento haber tardado tanto en publicar el capítulo nuevo.<em>

o.O.o Sweet Song o.O.o _Jaja, sí. La pobre Bulma y las posiciones extrañas, a saber qué va a ser de ella cuando sea mayor, ¿una levanta pantalones? Nah, es broma (? Sí, yo también adoro el lemon de Bulma y Veget_a, _y sí, se acerca, pero no como tú piensas xD Espero que disfrutes el cap._

Juniver _me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia, y sobre lo de Bulma, yo también lo creí un poco exagerado pero ten en cuenta que sufrió abuso (no sexual, sino físico) y maltrato psicológico de parte de sus padres en contadas ocasiones de su infancia y adolescencia, y más cosas que todavía no se han mostrado, pero quizás te lleves una sorpresa en alguno de estos capítulos. Quiero decirte que gracias por leer el fic y que nada es lo que parece ser, todavía hay mucho misterio suelto (: Ojalá te guste este capítulo._


End file.
